Daughter of the Twilight
by 2018s
Summary: This is a DIABLO3 STORY only for ADULTS. After the fall of the Angel of Death, necromancer Ariel discovered something was still threatening the Sanctuary. This time, it seemed to be that the curse was deep within Ariel herself. Eirena, Lyndon, Kormac and Tyrael would be involved in this story. More well-known characters will join our heroine.[Rated M for sexual scenes and violence]
1. Chapter1

Warning,

Sexual contents included below , if it is not what you want to read ,please leave. I believe it is every reader 's right to decide what to read and what not to read so I mentioned this warning here to inform you before some misunderstanding.

——————————————————

Before the story,

I do not own any of these characters mentioned in this story , which is only a story I wrote for fun. Thanks to Blizzard Entertainment , Diablo3 is an amazing game. Since its my first fanfic about Diablo 3 , there might have some mistakes , and English is not my mother tongue, so you might find my words really poor sometime.

——————————————————

Chapter1

Finally, "The Angel of death" met his own demise after the battle of the fortress ,I stepped out of the fortress slowly, facing the bright sunlight with the sense of relief. As a Nephalem, I would recover from my tiredness and bloody injuries soon. My follower Eirena walked together after me with a wide smile on her face , obviously showing her great joy of a new triumph of us. The other "people" who were following us are my loyalist minions, skeleton warriors wearing heavy armor with swords in their hands , or more exactly , horrible claws. After them were two undead mages covering their body in a large rotten black robes who were carefully scanning our surroundings for unexpected enemies. We were heading for the nearest teleport area to met Tyrael and the other survivors of Westmarch, with the death of Malthaelall of us had the time to do everything we could to make Westmarch a lively city again. "Anyway, I reached the balance of the living and the dead after a nearly endless war first against the demons , then Angels." I thought to myself when I glanced back at my minions. From their blue-glowing eyes I thought about the words of my master's before our fight against Malthael. I still felt a bit loss because many of my companions, my teachers and other people who care about me couldn't escape that merciless reaper. But as a already grown up person who had already experienced many shockingbetrayals , battles and other miserable sceneries , I'm always good at hiding my feelings, especially negative ones.

As the march towards the portal continued, the distance between our destination and us is getting nearer, I found that Eirena could no longer hide her tremendous excitement , she cried loudly ,"Finally another enemy fall before us , I guess the ancestor would surely be proud of both you and me."On hearing this, I smiled back in response ,"I guess we all have a long vacation ahead of us since one big threat is eliminated. Although the spirits of the demons are also freed , they still need a long time to recover." She smiled even wider when she heard my words, she giggled and said, "Of course my sister , I believe we have done a big favor for the whole world. I'm proud that I'm one of your closest companions." Eirena had been calling me "sister" since a day long time ago . Since I'm a necromancer , most people still couldn't accept our way to protect the world by using the power of the dead ,it was easy for people to reflect to horrible things when talking about necromancer's skills, thus, a necromancer do not have many friends ,for me , only a few and I had got used to being alone.

Finally we reached the portal and began the transportation, I dismissed my minions with mercy for they had served me well and deserve their own rest .Closing my eyes, I stepped into the portal and began to imagine the coming people inviting us, the soldiers hugging their battle brothers and sisters, parents kissing their children for this long-lasting war is finally over.

However , something wrong happened , as I stepped out of the portal , I found myself standing in the middle of tombs and broken statues ,no one , not even the voice of man could be heard here ,it appeared to be that I was teleported to a nearby graveyard in Westmarch for I had been this place before to deal with the trouble Malthael had brought many days before. Tyrael once told me the teleportation would go wrong sometimes and it was normal. I decided to walk to the shelter where everyone is waiting for me, however the graveyard is always the home for a necromancer especially when there were no people around. I raised my head and saw the sky getting darker and darker and the moon climbing up the sky. I took a deep breath when I found the scenery here to be really beautiful. It might sounds weird for common people, but as a necromancer , I always cherish the beauty of death, what's more ,the darkness and the situation that I was alone stimulated the worst side of me to break free from my own controlling. I found myself thinking about the shameful things I had done before, the things that no girl wants to tell the others. I remember the night in New Tristramwhen I shared my own body with Leah , becoming the first(perhaps)person in her life to teach her girls' tricks to satisfy herself , I remembered the shy expression hanging on her youthful face when she watched me undressing right in front of her, Iremembered her face burning like an apple when Ihelped her to reach her own climax, I remembered the satisfied smile on her face when I watched she sleeping next to me……how could I forget? I made a smile when I thought about that night, however, Leah would never come back among us . I quickly shook my head to get this sad thought out of my mind , I leaned my back against a wall and dropped my weapons near a tombstone then slowly sat down on the ground .

" You need a rest." I found as if my body was calling me to have a deserved rest after so many things."You need a rest." These words flooded into my brain together with another piece of memory about me and Lyndon, the night I bet he would never forget in his life. It was a cold and dry night during our way to Caldeum when I was just about going to sleep when I noticed him through the entrance of my tent, he was staring at me with mouth widely opened. I quickly glanced downward only to find how "exposed" I was, at the mean time his eyes were burning with a man's natural desire. I told him that it would be okay to sleep together with me if he could make my quilt a bit warmer. Of course he joined me without hesitation, he licked his lips wickedly saying "You said that you want to get fucked right? I don't care whether you are called a necromancer or anything else , as long as you are a woman , that means you are my prey now!" His words are quite amusing for me that Ialmost burst into laughter, I giggled and said in a seductive voice,"I wonder if your work is as good as your tongue ,or how long will this predator and prey's chasing last. I won't do anything to protest your work, but if you dissatisfied me , I will make sure that all personal here will hear your loving story , even that former angel Tyrael . I promise you."I didn't meant to really hurt him , I just wanted him to treat me well. He said nothing but acted quickly and undressed himself, I kicked the quilt away showing my naked form "Wow, you are deadly sexy. Can't believe a lady with such a nice-shaped body would rather enjoy spending her whole life to live in a swamp with skeletons and all kinds of corpses around than fall in love with a successful man and live a happy life."He commented and came closer putting his right hand on my left collarbone tightly. I smirked and responded "You are considering yourself among those successful men , right? HeHeHe……Then treat me like one of those tough guys, Now!"I caressed my breasts with my both hands and spread my legs widely. He began to suck my nipples ,moving his left hand towards the region between my thighs ,I know in this "battle" I was totally at his mercy. Since I was getting wetter and wetter ,Icould feel his tongue took the place of his skilled fingers, what I could do was to moaned in ecstasyand rub my breasts even harder. Finally when I felt I was about to come, he laughed loudly calling me a slut who would only crying for more . He took my shoulder to bring me up and ordered me to knelt down to perform an oral work. I simply did what he wanted me to do and sucked his shaft as if my life were dependent on it, my hands ran down my belly and began to play with my pussy , making me even wilder. I could feel his hands grabbing my straight silver hair firmly ,I could hear his mouth calling my name ,I could feel his hot cum landing on my face awash with tears and saliva ……The following part was hard for me to remember ,at least he didn't make me pregnant and both of us got up earlier than the others and no one found this secret between us. In fact I did not consider him to be a thief , he had killed hundreds of demons for me and had brought countless money to his unfortunate sister-in-low. I had to say that I liked him somehow, although we had that crazy night ,we remained our relationship platonic.

These memories made me feel warmer , even my palm were getting sweaty, I could feel another "me" was trying to break free from my own will. Itook a deep breath of the cool night air of Westmarch, trying to inhibit my desire or more exactly, my lust. I took off my helmet to let the winds to cool me down, then I took out a very small scroll from a small iron case, which I always carried together with me in my backpack. Reading the religious words written on it could help me to fight against my desire. Hopefully this won't be too long for I didn't want to keep my friends and survivors of Westmarch waiting. I began to read the words , one after another , unlike Kormac, I didn't take the religion too serious and we necromancer have our own belief of balance."Kormac", this name simply crossed my mind after I finished reading the words , oh , damn Kormac , this scroll was a gift he sent to me during the days after Diablo's fall . I was of extremely sorrow that Ifound Leah was no more: both her soul and body had been completely destroyed. I ran back to the first place where I met Leah, the inn in New Tristram .I travelled alone and rent the very room which belonged to Leah several months before. Isearched for the items she had left ,rummaging all the chests like a mad woman, when I finally found there were nothing she had left for me, I broke down. The following days I ate nothing, leaving myself in floods of tears, "how could she just "gone""I kept asking me this question again and again. The other guests had left the inn for "a banshee living in the inn" only the innkeeper who recognized me before stayed together with me, but somehow he still feared me that he would only sent me food and water each morning. Kormac became my savior the on the fifth day of my self-torture. Ididn't know how he'd found me and I was still with extreme guilt of failing to save Leah. I knew he had seen many miserable tragedies before but Icould easily tell that he was still astonished to see me sitting on the bed lifelessly like a widow, however, he quickly put on his calm expression. He walked towards me, giving me a caring expression, I still refused to look at him, but his next behavior was totally out of my expectation—he kissed me on my forehead and hugged me tightly, whispering softly" My friend , all of us, including that bastard Lyndon all felt extremely sorry for miserable Leah, not even the angels could save her, but you have to brace yourself now ,Leah won't be happy if she saw you crying like a little girl . Please, you have saved my life once and I don't want to see you die in sorrow." He freed his arm from my body and Istared my eyes directly into his eyes , I thought about how selfish and silly I was . He then put a iron case on the bedside table," This is a gift from my best comrade-in-arms who didn't survive a battle long before I met you, by reading a scroll inside it might help you to alleviate your pain."he said. When he was just about to stand up I called out his name "Kormac!" then I grabbed his left arm and rested my head on his thigh ,muttering words with tearing running down my cheek," Please , don't leave me please ,just for now ,please ……Ijust want someone to rely on now , I want you to be together with me ……"then I rose my head , kissing him as if it were my instinct, I knew as a paladin that he would have push me away for this is their religious discipline, however he accepted my kiss gently I suddenly find the power of life went back to me. We hugged tightly like young lovers.

I could feel my heart beating even faster as I closed the scroll and put it into the case. The memory itself was definitely sweet , however, I had to admit I did not have time to taste my memories especiallythat I had to go quickly."No, it is the best place to enjoy yourself." I could hear this voice came out from the deepest corner of my heart, I could hear my body, my soul telling me to rest, to enjoy being alone, and of course to fulfill my desire coming from nowhere as I licked my warm and wet lips.

I totally lost control this time, thoroughly and completely.

I could feel the "worst part of me" took control over my body, guiding me to unhook my armor and I finished the work without any hesitation, Idropped my armor on the ground and began to kick off my boots. Then I stood up to take off my black robes which I used to prevent my clothes from getting dirty, as I was busy undressing myself , Icould feel coldness went up my body through my bare feet ,my legs, and finally my head, I was sure it was obvious unwise for me to do so in an autumn night, but a voice was urging me to continue, and eventually the long black robe fell to the ground ,slipping down my back, as I noticed that there were fewer and fewer garments covering my body Ifelt even more excited.

My hands came to the buttons of my blouse, shaking severely as if I had got cold. I found myself murmuring words I couldn't understand when I picked out a mirror in my pocket to see my face with it ,however, I put the mirror on a nearby short tombstone and unfastened the last button, feeling my upper body totally exposed to the cool night air. My hands caressed my skin, making erotic gestures I performed for no reason. Then with a burning desire to continue, my hands came to my trousers and grabbed it firmly, sending it to the ground with strength.

I glanced at the clothes I dropped near my feet, a satisfied smile was formed on my face: I was nude now, and my conscientious and my will had finally lost their battle against my lust."Do whatever you want now." a voice echoed in my mind. I licked my lips with tremendous excitement, but first, Idecided to admire myself.

I picked up the mirror, seeing my face in it, my facial features were alright without scars with high cheekbones most people consider to be the sign of beauty, however, my silver hair and the pale skin, which was almost as pale as a dead woman took most beauty away from me. This look made the others think that I was already an old granny, however I was just 25, still a youth. I laughed and signed as I moved my mirror. Anyway , my figure was still attractive for men, I was of medium height and my body was slim, with round breasts, to describe it , I was "fertile". To tell the truth , seldom did I get the chance to admire my naked body. I began to dreaming about those lustful fantasies. With my mind lost in fantasies , I felt that I was getting wetter and hornier as my tongue licking my lips eagerly. I wanted to get fucked, or at least I could enjoy my own fun with my hands.

Obviously, this overwhelming feeling made my mind totally lost in ecstasy, and what I could do was to sit on the ground to masturbate with my back against a tombstone. I threw back my head to feel the pleasure as I put my hands on the most sacred zone of me. My vision soon began to blur ,however, as soon as I was going to close my eyes, I noticed a purple flash only several steps before me.

No, Eirena, it was Eirena!! No no no no no……She used her teleportation magic to find me.

I quickly covered my naked body in a panic, hands blindly grabbing my robe while my arms were busy covering my breasts, however , I could easily tell that my efforts only resulted in vain from the shocked expression on her face.

Seeing this erotica scene , She dropped her wand to the ground , then cupped her face with mouth widely opened. I felt a sense of guilty for letting her seeing such "dirty" things, because Eirenaknew nearly nothing about sex and love, unlike Leah. What I could do was to putting on the robe roughly.

I felt extremely embarrassed and ashamed for my behavior, trying to explain, however, Eirena broke the silence first, "By the gods , did succubus attack you , my sister? Tell me!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me with strength ." No", Iwhispered. "Thank the gods, it would be really dangerous if a succubus make a curse on you, for which will send you to your demise painfully." She sighed in relief. "So ,tell me exactly what had happened!"She continued her question, forcing me to tell the truth. I shook my head slowly, showing her I didn't want to talk anymore. I hoped that Eirena would no longer worry about my safety but what happened next was totally out of my expectation. With her hands creating purple magic ropes ,she said," I 'm sorry, but for your safety ,Ihave to make sure you stay here for a while, during the mean time , I will let Tyrael protect you while Iwill be in our shelter telling the others that you are safe. I don't know what's going on with you, everyone are worried." She pushed me against a wall and used the magic to fasten my wrists and ankle,saying" I'm sorry for this , but this is for your own good." With the end of the rope stuck deep inside the wall, I couldn't move my body anymore. "Eirena , please let me go ," I begged her to end this torture," At least unhook one of my hands, you are so rude to do so!" " No, do not even think about it, I bet there must be something wrong with you , perhaps some kind of dark magic. Stay here for a few seconds, Tyrael would come and unleash you if he were sure that nothing had gone wrong with you ,he could open my magic rope." She created a magic portal and stepped into it with my eyes staring angrily at her.

I could feel my heart beating wildly inside my chest, I tried to break free from this torture, but Ilost in the end for these magic ropes were really strong. I hated Eirena for her arrival which interrupted my pleasure, for the first time in my life , I hated her for she was a fool in sex, knowing nothing about men and women's primal instinct. If Leah were here , she would have joined me without hesitation. Oh, Leah , I missed her so much. Ihoped that she would be here to help me by using the skills I taught her that night in Tristram, I dreamed about her undressing my robe , playing with my pussy, sucking my nipples as if I were her truly sister.

"Nephalem ! Tell me what's going on with you, Eirena tell me to meet you here."Tyrael came out of a portal when I was still imagining about Leah. Ihad to say , he was the last people I wanted to meet in this situation, not only because he knew nothing about sex, but also his way of talking which was always strict and harsh. I lowered my head to avoid his worried eyes on purpose, showing him that Ididn't want to talk. "Please , tell me what's going on , we are worrying about your safety ,"he continued, in a anxious voice. "I'm safe!"Iinterrupted him rudely," just free me from this damn magic ropes !" I still didn't want to look at him anymore, figuring that I could take care of my growing lust while I was alone in my tent at night.

I raised my eyes a little, noticing it with surprise that he closed the portal." What does he want to do?" I wondered. As I was searching answers, I saw him walking towards me slowly. A sense of terror grew inside my heart when I found my body trembling for no reason . "But what do I need to fear now? He was a former angel."I thought to myself. He put his sword on the ground gently and put his hands over my shoulders, this feeling was comfortable but also very strange because I found that he wasn't wearing his armor." Where's your armor?" I asked. " With Malthael's fall, I think I do not have the right to wear it." " Why? It's me who had killed your once-called brother, I think it is not all your fault."I replied. He removed his hands from my shoulders on hearing this," You are fine , Ican't find anything related to demon inside you. Ithink I have to free you from these ropes now. And , if you want to share any feelings with me , welcome."

"He is strange today." I thought to myself when Iwas finally freed from those ropes. I saw him sitting on the ground gazing afar, from which Icould tell that he was very sad to lose one of his brother. I walked closer and sat near him. "Nephalem, now I can understand why you were broken-hearted after Leah's death." He glanced at me, trying to hold back his tears. "There's always nothing we can do when some tragedies happen without any warning or one of your friends choose the wrong way. I'm a looser, Nephalem." I was astonished to see the tear of a former angel, I tried to say something to help, but my mouth was too stupid to say anything sympathetic."I'm sorry Nephalem, I couldn't save Cain and Leah, I didn't even come to comfort you after Leah's death, because I hadn't truly taste the feeling of loss until today, when you can only see your friend walking to the gate of self-destruction." He used one of his hands to wipe out his tears after saying this.

" You don't need to say sorry to me. But I think you should have know the feeling of loss before Malthael's death."I asked," are you trying to explain that Malthael is more important to you than Leah and her poor uncle?" I looked into his eyes."No , Nephalem I'm not selfish. As for me , they are of the same importance. I did feel sad about Cain and Leah's misfortune, but I was busy fighting against demons and rebuilding the heaven those days and I had little time to taste the feeling of loss." He replied. Through his words , I could tell that he wasn't lying and he was a person who always tries to hide his feelings, just like me. "I'm glad that you're more like a human now, I once thought that you were as inhuman as your fellow angels." I made a smile ,showing that I had calmed down and even touched by his sincere words."Thank you , Nephalem. I was grateful that you could understand me, I know you don't like me somehow, but through this talk, I believe we both have a better comprehension of each other." He placed his left hand on my right thigh, making a smile.

A feeling of excitement and heat washed through my body when I felt the warmth of his palm. It had been a long time since the last time that someone had caressed my thigh like this. "No, this is not good , you should behave like a good girl. Stop thinking about those silly love affairs." A voice came from my heart, however, another voice, which was obviously louder than the former one, was screaming" Do it now! Don't miss this chance! You deserve a relax, and he was the same as Lyndon and Kormac." I didn't want to ruin my relationship between me and this former angel, so Ikicked those voices out of my mind and stood up to gather my belongings after he moved his hand away.

When I was just about to go , I heard him calling to me ," Nephalem, do you want an embrace ? Eirena once told me that it was a good way to end a talk when both people have some deep sorrows within their heart, she said it could alleviate their sadness." I turned back to look at him , wondering how to reply. His words were naïve and it was reasonable to hug a person if he consider you to be his friend. But I was sure that I couldn't manage to overcome the temptation of making love with him this time if I accept his embrace.

"No no no , this is totally wrong , he is a former angel, he is different, you shouldn't have sex with him……" my mind was telling me to refuse, however , my body was urging me to accept it,"You dreamed about meeting an angel when you were still a little girl ,and your angel is now standing right in front of you , wanting for an embrace, why not take this chance?"

"Yes , why not?" I replied.

"Only this one , only tonight," I told myself, "everything will be fine, this 'fair sex' won't ruin our newly-built friendship. After all , you deserve this reward."

We hugged tightly, really tightly. I felt my warm skin touched his muscular body, though there were clothes. I whispered as I made my lips closer to his ear," Tyrael, your friend need your help tonight.""Well , what is it ?"He asked awkwardly, " I'm glad to be called 'friend', Nephalem." I felt his warm breath caressed my neck, which made me even more horny . " I want to play a game , Tyrael. A game all men and women would love to play. And I want you to play with me."I said mysteriously. "Well, Nephalem, I assure you this time." He answered," but it is my first time to play this game, please tell me what to do."

"OK, I'd be more than glad to become your tutor this time." I laughed, because unlike my former experience with Lydon , this time I wanted to take control rather than being controlled." He knows nearly nothing about sex," I thought to myself," Ihave to make it slowly. And I have to make me more active to stimulate this big boy, perhaps undressing myself will work."

I loosed my belt, and threw it to the ground. He narrowed his eyes, feeling curious about this," Nephalem, why you have to undress yourself. Ithink it is a bit cold tonight."" No, I think it is alright for me to do so. And undressing is a part of this game."I giggled and turned my back on him, at the same time , I lowered my robe to show him my shoulders.

" Oh, what is this all about, Nephalem, this game is weird." He commented. I looked back at him, saying," Come closer, darling, you have decided to play this game, so do not even think about give up." He did so."Well, place your hands on my waist, good boy." He did it right a way.

Soon, I freed the robe from my fingers , there were nothing covering my upper body. I looked back at him again and smirked , "Now, help me to remove this robe, my friend, and we can continue this game."

However, he proposed," Nephalem, I don't know the exact reason , but I have some bad feeling about it , I can't …" "Stop saying these silly words, Tyrael , just follow my instructions." I interruptedhim impatiently , " I am sure that this game won't cause any harm to our relationship , trust me ." Iforced a smile , trying my best to make my voice gentle. I broke free from his hands, holding my robe with my right hand to cover my legs, while my left arm busy covering my nipples . After that , I turned back to show him my naked upper body.

"Do you enjoy watching me ?" I asked naughtily, lifting my mouth. I could tell that he was totally astonished of this scene—eyes staring at me and mouth opened . In the mean time, my fingers were busy massaging my right breast, " Guess this being the first time you witness me undressing." I giggled , sparing no effort to tease him like a bitch. Judging from his awkward smile I knew that he recognized my beauty somehow and I knew I should continue this striping show.

When I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off my breast , I almost burst into laughter for he was not a idiot like Eirena ,perhaps he had seen such erotic scene before. But I didn't care whether or not he had gone to a whorehouse while my fellows just turned a blind eye to this cause, in fact, what I need to do now is to made him horny and serve me well later.

"Oh, oh, Tyrael my friend. " I tried my best to make my voice gentle," You've been staring at me for such a long time and I think I need to give you a reward. I hunched my back and brought my robe to the ground, then I straightened up slowly. I was stark naked again, now.

I came closer to him, leaning back a little, showing him my bare breasts shamelessly . " Do you want to play with me, my friend? Your Nephalem friend is quite horny now." I asked, using my hands caressing my buttocks. I didn't care about what he answered, what I did care about was how his body would look like under clothes , especially that part……

My mind lost in ecstasy , my body performing erotic action, I had no idea what kind of woman Ihad turned into tonight, perhaps a whore waiting for the other men's touch? "Tyrael , don't you want to play with me? Don't want to have a wonderful night together with me ?" I stopped caressing my buttocks . I cupped my breasts and lowered my head , licking and sucking my nipples, while my eyes were staring at him. "Don't you want me ?" Istopped playing my nipples for a while , seeing my wet breasts only enhanced my lust.

" I mean , what are these all about, Nephalem, Idon't……"I covered his mouth rudely "sh,sh,sh…You just need to watch me ,okay? I will tell you what to do ." I sat on the ground, opened my legs to show him my sacred area. I spat on my hands and began to rubbing my pussy and my breasts. I didn't even look at him, I lowered down to see my pussy and put my fingers into my entrance without hesitation. My body was very easy to be aroused, really easy, soon, I began gasping. Moans escaped my lips several seconds later while I could feel waves of pleasure washing my body. It was the first time I masturbate in front of a man."Ah, Tyrael, look at your horny new friend, Ah, how helpless she is ,how shameless she is ….Ah, ah……" I tried to continue , now Tyrael , undress, ah , now , I can't wait any longer ,ah ……" I groaned like the dirtiest bitch in Westmarch as I felt I was getting wetter and wetter.

"No , please stop, Nephalem , I think it is totally wrong……" A burst of anger crossed my mind, Istared at him with a cruel eye, and before he could continue his words, I began my instructions," Now listen ,ah, undress, and I will help you feel good , ah……"

He did what I said: to undress.

I had sex before, with different kinds of men, but not with a former angel. He was strong, muscular. It was totally beyond my words to describe how charming he was. I could draw an analogy between him and a foreign prince while I were a flighty whore. Damn. I gradually stopped my masturbating, instead I sucked my fingers to taste my juice, let liquid dripping from my pussy.

I knelt down before him , feeling dizzy ,and said word by word, "My dear, let me give you a treat with my hands now to reward you……" I looked at his cock , a former angel's cock. "oh god ,what are you doing? Blaspheming?" I thought to myself, however, my right hand had already grasped his cock while my left hand had begun to massage his balls. "Are you ready?" I rose my head, looking into his eyes. He took a deep breath and said," Do whatever you want Nephalem, please." I began to stroke.

It didn't take very long time for me to make his shaft longer and harder. The truth was that I was enjoying gripping his cock inside my hand, I rose up my head to see his expression—surprisingly, he seemed to stay calm and serious as usual. I got to know that he was truly different from most men and perhaps I should use my mouth to drive him crazy, of course in a "nonverbal" way.

I licked my lips naughtily , saying" You are a tough guy ,huh? Guess I need my mouth to persuade you." "What does that mean , my friend, I do not understand……"he replied , like a innocent child who had no idea about what I was going to do. Igiggled and put my hands on his both legs, taking a deep breath."Are you ready to be served in an oral way ?"

I licked his tip and felt the heat inside me. Burning. I couldn't hold any longer. I wanted to taste him , brought it all the way down to my throat, Iwanted……

I began to suck.

My right hand placed on the base of his cock while my tongue was licking every corner of the skin , feeling the blood flowing beneath his skin, feeling the heat… I brought his pole into my mouth , sucking it frantically and eagerly as if I had sucking juice from an orange that was the only thing I could find in a desert. How tasty he was and how hungry I was.

I stopped when I began to cough. "Did I hurt you? Is everything ok?" I heard his caring words and answered," Fine, everything is fucking fine. Why don't you just brutally grab my head and make me suck your fucking meat pole? I hate delivering orders when I'm enjoying the game!" I replied . How could I say such dirty words? I had no idea.

" No , I have to say we need to stop this game right now , Nephalem , its abnormal , we need to talk."He put his right hand on my forehead , helping tidy my messy white hair. "Please listen to me , Nephalem , as a former angel , I had already learnt many things about human , include this game we are now playing . Although I am no longer the angel of justice , I could still read your mind , Iunderstand what you are desired for , a fair-sex ,right? I don't mention it before because I hate to hurt your feelings , I know you want a rest , in fact you deserve a rest. But please , I am not the kind of man you are looking for ."

I was so astonished that I didn't even dare to look him , I kept kneeing down , eyes downward , like a kid who had made a very big mistake. I let my saliva and tear running down my face, feeling them getting frosty , just like my already chilled heart.

I felt angry at first but his caring words made me calm down a bit , what had I done just now? Performing a stripping show and sucking a friend's cock? I was a freak , a masochism. What I was doing was totally wrong and sick. I should quit it right away and give him a sincere apology .

NO.

I deserved such kind of relax , so did him. I had spent so much time keeping that fucking fragile balance between living and dead , and defeated those ugly and gruesome bloody demons one after another. And I had witnessed the tragedy of my mentor , my companions , Cain and my best friend Leah. Oh Leah , how miserable I was , a man could simply turn down my reasonable request while Ihad tried so many ways to please him like a sex slave . Oh , Leah , Lyndon once told me that you loved this man , but in fact he was just a coward and cold-blooded angel . If you were still alive Iwould……

"We need to go , Nephalem, people of Westmarch are waiting for us."He urged. He had dressed himself and was about to fetch his sword.

Feeling annoyed and humiliated ,I cleaned my face and staring at him. I got up on my feet and grabbed his sword rapidly before he could reach for it.

"Fuck me right now , or I would kill myself right in front you!" I was shouting, putting the sword closer to my neck. It was the first time in my that I had thought of death. If what I have to do in my life is to carry out missions , throw myself into an eternal war , I would rather choose to die this way.

"Tell me you want to fuck me , say it!" I was warning and put the sword even closer and I could feel a thin line of blood running down my neck . It was blood , my blood. I wiped it with my left hand while my right hand holding the sword still. Isucked my fingers, tasting my own blood. The taste was disgusting. I began to hate everything of mine.

"You hate me, don't you? Archangel Tyrael? You said most people dislike a woman using necromancy skills even she was using them to healing wounds. Everyone hate a woman of only 25 has the appearance of a old witch. Answer me !"I was yelling. Tears running down my cheeks, I had prepared to die in a graveyard, with no clothes covering my body , people of Westmarch would think that I had been raped and killed by bandit. Leah , I'm coming for you. I thought to myself.

"Please put the sword away , none of the people you had helped would hate you, you are heroine of Westmarch. If you kill yourself right now , Leah won't be happy I think. " He said sincerely while Iwas holding the sword still.

"Besides that , you are different than most people Imet . You are unique and charming. Remember the battle in Basting Fortress against Az'modan? I saw you comforting a boy who had lost his father in this war. You told him to stand and fight when troubles come. You are really warm-hearted." He continued. He was telling the truth. " Put your weapon down."I felt someone was urging me to do so.

"Do you remember the last night in New Tristram? I noticed a girl crying for her already dead little bird. She stood near a tree in the graveyard just like here and were going to bury it. And I saw you used necromancy to revive it ." He spoke gently to comfort me . I lowered the sword. And I felt a sense of guilty, how could I be so impulsive?

"You are a wonderful person , my friend. And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met . You can just see for yourself. " He picked up my mirror from a nearby stone and handed it to me.

I looked at the face in the mirror. He continued," Iknew I am not good at describing a woman's appearance. But with the moonlight the stars, you were like the goddess of the night. Your skin might be pale during the daytime , but when the moonlight shines upon you it is not pale anymore , it is like the color of rare white jade." He came a little closer.

"To tell the truth , I like the silver color of your hair, it might seem old , in fact , I know it is a symbol of being blessed by the dead , you are really lucky ."

I put the sword on the ground and began sobbing , he knew so much about me . He knew what kind of person I was and he understand my loneliness.

He was my friend, and my hero.

I dropped his blade to the ground, wondering what to say and what to do. He told me that I was not some kind of freak but also a flesh-and-blood ordinary person. We were so similar in many ways , he lost one of his angel brother and I lost Leah , Cain and many people I loved. He chose to fight on our side , giving up his title of a glorious archangel, while I chose the way to protect the balance of our world using dark magic. We both witnessed Adria's betrayal , the fall of the heaven, and the tragedy in Westmarch. We were comrade-in-arms while I just considered him a strict and unnatural. Iwas……

I covered my face, knelt down , sobbing. But Iquickly stopped sobbing when I realized that he solved a problem about me. What I needed deep inside my heart was to be understood , I tried so many ways to integrate into the normal life , sometimes by comforting children , sometimes by chatting with my blacksmith , sometimes I just needed to feel the excitement of being penetrated and being brought to my climax over and over again by men I familiar with or those who I barely remembered their names…… I was so different from most people, however , on the other hand Iwas so similar to an ordinary woman. He showed me that I was never alone.

"Nephalem , I hope you feel better now." He came closer to me.

"Tyrael, sorry for what I have done , I 'm so sorry"I almost collapsed into him ,but he hugged me firmly. He wiped out my tear and whispered to my ear," I know perhaps it is not the right time and the right place , but if you would like to continue the game , I would be glad to help. I knew you are a grown-up woman and you need it."

He wasn't telling a lie. I could see the desire burning inside him, just like me. He knew so well about my soul and rescued me from suicide.

He deserved to taste my body. How could deny him?

"Yes, go ahead."I whispered to his ear.

"As you wish, my lady."

We held a kiss, a long and soft kiss , it was the first time for me to kiss an angel, an angel who has flesh and bones like human.

We finally broke the kiss. Now the show was about to start.

He was lying on a large slabstone , nakedly. I stood nearby , taking his member with my hand and began to stroke it.

Soon , I climbed up and began sucking his cock , using my breasts to massage it. I sucked all the way down to my throat , making my work slow enough for him to enjoy the feeling of extreme excitement.

"How's that feeling?" I stopped for a while and asked. "Wonderful."He replied," Just go on and do whatever you want."

I straddled above his cock , I grabbed it with my right hand while I was busy massaging my breasts with my left hand. " I want you inside me now." Iwhispered , smiling to him and then closed my eyes to feel it.

"ahh……" I began to moan as his shaft slowly inserted into my entrance, "You're so big……ahh…so tough…ahh…hot…ahhh…" The feeling was too amazing , and it drove me mad quickly . I cried in excitement , massaging my breasts frantically. I held my body with my arms, placing my hands on his muscular chest . I moved my body up and down , up and down……and when I looked downward , I saw his shaft, in and out ,in and out . I knew I was riding him , as if I were riding a horse. My moans became louder and louder, "Tyrael , ahh…… play…play with my nipples , I 'm …….so hot……, suck them , torture me , break me ,ahhh…… do me…do me…please…"" You are so tight there , ah, ok." He replied.

He fucked me , in a rhythm . With his hands toying my breasts, his cock inside me , I lost track of time but I was sure I was close to an orgasm."Tyrael, ah……I'm coming , I'm so close……ahahah…….ahhhhhhh!!!" I finally reached my orgasm and it lasted longer than it used to be. I collapsed , laid on my stomach , murmuring words" That' s crazy, ah……relax , let's go another round." I felt his hot breath hitting my skin , and rose up my head a bit to admire him. He placed his right hand on my back , caressed down my spine, while his left hand playing with a lock of my silver hair. The feeling was amazing, I had to admit that Iwould easily be addicted to it. "Gosh, you need to put it out , how naughty?" I said in a teasing tone when I found his cock still inside me. "Ahhh……just like that , I love that feeling……" as he was putting his cock out , I tasted the last moment of his cock touching my vagina.

" Nephalem , did you enjoyed that , perhaps the game is finished?" he asked me.

"No , my friend , you didn't even earn your cum. You treat me well and I should treat you well in return."I said seductively, " Do you want another girl join our game? That will be a lot of fun.""What ? You must be kidding, this will……"He shook his head. "Listen , you know I can order the dead to serve me , why not this time? Just watch."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked to my gadgets I put near my weapons , I took a large bottle with yellowish liquid inside , and poured it on the ground. I took a small bone-dagger with my right hand , and made a little cut on my left arm . Watching my blood mixed up with the yellowish liquid, I began to whisper the spell. The mixed compound soon turned red and something was growing inside it."What is it ? Summon your minions?" He asked, with a worried expression. "No, something beyond my minions, take it easy , it's safe. But don't interrupt me , I need to recall her appearance carefully." As more of my blood dropping into the liquid , the "creature" growing inside it was becoming larger , and I could see its body and limbs.

What inside my mind was Leah's feature, I was trying my best to recall my memory about her , especially that night in New Tristram ……

"Oh , great heaven , are you summoning Leah? Nephalem?" Tyrael's words stopped me from wondering , I could see "Leah" coming out of the liquid, she stepped out of it finally and stood right in front of me. She bowed to me and quickly knelt down, "Mistress, what can I do for you?""On your feet , Leah. No need to be so reserved. Now , allow your friend to check your body."I said."Yes, mis…… Yes. " She nodded rigidly.

Holding her hand , I walked to Tyrael proudly."Tyrael, this is "Leah" , as long as I had memory about someone , I could create a servant who look like him or her . Don't you think it is amazing? She had some memory about her life, and she would follow our instructions without hesitation, but of course I won't treat her like a slave, trust me , you know I am fond of this girl."

"This is amazing, I have to admit. But I'm wondering how long will she exist?"He asked. "Perhaps only an hour, so let's begin now." Ianswered."OK, Nephalem, as you wish."

I sat on the edge of the slabstone, asking Tyrael to give us enough space. "Leah, I knew you are fond of the man in front of us , so why not give him a show.""Oh, oh I know,ah…"She said shyly , but she quickly began to moan when I began to massage her pussy. "Still remember the tricks Itaught you that night , Leah? Go ahead, please your friend."I whispered to her. I felt the tide of pleasure wash through my body when I found her hands massaging me gently. We held a long kiss , our tongue toying with each other. I could see the burning desire through her brown eyes, just I like me. When I finally broke free from the kiss, Iadmired the beauty of this brunette, I missed her reddish face, which had the same color of an apple, I loved her hair which had a unique style, I loved…

"Have you ever dreamed of having sex with the man you love, Leah?"I asked," I heard that you are fond of Tyrael, why not take this chance?"I kissed on her cheek, waiting for her answer patiently. "Sister, I have to admit that to play with you is really enjoyable, I cherished every moment with you."She stopped for a moment , and looked at me nervously ,as if she were asking for my permission. "It's ok Leah, you don't need to worry if your words would hurt my feelings." I caressed her thigh , speaking slowly."You know, deep inside my heart I know I won't be together with a girl forever . We…we can be very very close friends, but I can't love you in the dark. When I looked at a handsome man like Tyrael , a wave of passion would grow inside me. I never have the same kind of passion of you even when we are having fun with each other. Sorry, I cannot."She articulated each word slowly. Ilowered my head for several seconds and then looked at her , smiling.

"That's the answer I've been waiting for, Leah."Itold her , sincerely. I saw a bright light inside her eyes, knowing she won't feel guilty about me. She looked at the man she loved most, asking the former angel shyly , "May I touch your body , Tyrael?" I sensed the glowing heat inside her and Iknew I should step aside, leaving enough room for them.

I sat nearby , my head leant on my hand. Watching a young couple kissing, hugging, moaning would easily drove me crazy and I heard a voice telling me to join them. No, such pleasure was only for Leah and her man, not for me. I took a deep breath, streched my body, watching them having fun.

Their foreplay was long, they were careful with each other. I guessed that it might be Leah's first night with another man. How many days had passed after my first night? I wondered. But Iremembered how clumsy I was and I remembered my laughter when I partner taught me what to do. She was more talented than me. I watched Leah taking his shaft into her mouth , sucking it with a slow rhythm. Oh god , she was really good at it. If Ihad become man I would pinned her down and…… The scene was dazzling and beyond description. We were so different , while she was usually caring and enthusiastic, I was usually serious and introverted, at least our appearances were so different.

"Ah, Tyrael , time to put it in."She murmured to her man beneath her. She pressed on his chest with her right hand to hold the balance, while her left hand taking his cock. "Tyrael , allow me to do so, please……"She said , in a tone which no man were able to resist."Yes Leah, I permit you."He replied. "Here we goes, ah…"She closed her eyes , began to enjoy her first time.

I had no idea what I was watching. I sat there, witnessing the first time of Leah having sex with another man. What I was watching was not erotica but sacred. I knew I would never forget what I had seen tonight. I heard her moans and cries becoming louder and louder, which was clear that his hard shaft was making his way into her tight entance.

"Ah, ah ah ah ahhhhh……"She was crying loudly while she made his shaft into her vagina. When she finally finished the job, I found Tyrael began to fuck her in a rhythm. He made his shaft moving slowly , trying his best to avoid hurting her. And , Leah, in return, try to follow his rhythm. Watching them having sex was like watching a dance, a dance between two wingless angels.

Their pace became faster and faster."Tyrael, I was about to come. So close ……"Leah said ,"Please , come together with me, please , ahh……""Yes , yes ……"He was panting for breath. I was clear that they would soon reach their climax.

"Together , cum, ahhh……ahhhhhhh!"She cried out loudly, face upward, fingers massaging her breasts desperately, nails cut deep into her skin. "Oh Leah, ah !"After a spasm , he also shot his load inside her. I felt I nearly reached my orgasm without touching my body. He slowly put his shaft out , while Leah was lying lazily sucking the juice on her fingers. She helped him clean his cock with her tongue, she licked and swallowed every drop of white cheese on his shaft until it was clean. Then she lay on him , face down, hands caressing his chest. They held the silence for several minutes when Leah finally broke the peace. "Tyrael, perhaps I have to go, soon."She spoke calmly, "Sister, thank you so much for realizing my dream."We both nodded to her, knowing her time's up. "I was so lucky to have met you people in my life."She said, tears running down her gorgeous face, making crystal lines on her face. "I have so much words to say, but the time is up."She turned to look at Tyrael, beads of tears dropping down her cheeks," Let it be a good night kiss,darling."They held a kiss, a kiss that was so gentle and long lasting.I watched as Leah's body turning into ashes gradually, and there was nothing I could help. Her skin, flesh and bones disappeared piece by piece, and was transformed into something like confetti that should be used in her wedding. The scene was beautiful , but cruel. I watched Tyrael holding her still, until there was nothing left. With a gust of wind, I saw pieces of "Leah" going upward and upward, which were like snowflakes in a snowstorm. I watched it until it was too far away, Iopened my mouth but I found I couldn't say anything.

She was gone, again.

I sat on the slabstone, huddling myself up, arms crossed , toes and fingers curled. I knew what I had summoned was only a copy of Leah, not the girl who had already passed away, but sometimes it was hard for me to accept the reality, especially today after so many unexpected things. I tried to talk , perhaps this would allow me to step out the negative mood. "Tyreal," I opened my mouth, "That's all I can do for her, and I believe both you and her deserve this." "Well, Nephalem, Iappreciate that , but I think it is still a tragedy that she is no longer with us."He said, "I'm still wondering how you summoned her exactly, I mean , where did you obtain her flesh and bones, many necromancy skills are really interesting , especially this one." I understood he didn't want to talk about the tragedy of Leah and he was trying to change the topic." "Oh, you are so curious ," I smirked, "Iborrowed most of them from the dead in this graveyard , it might sounds disgusting but the truth is that very few necromancer could finish this summoning because it depends on whether the dead trust you. And with my blood she will follow my orders when I have to. The liquid, ah, I'm sure you don't want to know the ingredients." "Hehehe, Nephalem , that was something , how did you 'return' the flesh and bones to their owner?"He laughed, while in my memory he seldom laughs. "In fact I didn't return them, they became ashes that would become a part of the soil, with the soil , the natural would nurture more plants including the grain that feed us, to draw a conclusion, that's how the world keeps its balance. Most people consider death as a very horrible thing, while most necromancers consider it a holy task for everybody, including you and me." "But you still feel very sorry about Leah's death, don't you? So how did you step out of it?" he questioned. I understood that he had tried to change the topic but it seemed that his curiosity was beyond my expectation, but I still don't want to think about Leah this time. "It doesn't mean that I'm cold-blooded or merciless when I witnessed someone's death, because people have their family and friends, and the relationship combined people from everywhere, you can't live in a world with no emotional connections. For a girl like Leah, she should not have suffered so many tragedies while she should have live an ordinary life , get married , take care of her children, besides, the person who should have sacrificed that day was her whore-like mother, not her!" I raised my voice ,showing him I hated his question, "Tyrael , stop asking me anything about Leah. I don't want to mention her, at least for now."I looked at him sharply, showing him my warning. "Sorry Nephalem, but to tell the truth, I can feel Leah, everywhere , and perhaps she was watching us in a way we don't know. She was killed in a physical way, but her body returned to the nature finally in another way. Perhaps she returned as a blossom in the spring , or a green leaf in the summer, or a grain in the autumn, or a crystal-clear snowflake in the winter." He tried to calm me down again, "I heard a story long ago , Cain told me. He said he saw an old man playing the drums near the tomb of his newly-buried wife, and Cain asked him why. The man replied that she was completely free now, she returned to the natural after the battle against her illness. The man explained he felt desperate at first , but when he realized she was still with him in different ways , he no longer felt sorry for her." His voice was gentle, but his eyes were firmly staring towards me. What lies behind his story and what I had tried to explain was the same , the balance and the cycle of life. When Irealized he held the same view of life and death as me , I threw my negative mood away.

"Oh my god , it must be at least two hours!"A sudden thought crossed my mind when I was just about to get dressed. "We need to go now , quickly get dressed!" I told him, "Eirena must be mad at us, how can I forget about it!" I put on my blouse and trousers roughly, and began to pack my armor and weapons with my large black robe. I carried the primitive pack on my back, and signed as soon as Irealized that I forgot to wear my boots. How tupid! I grunted when I knew have to walk barefoot. Iknew I need some rest after the battle against the angel of death and the carzy sex. I wanted a warm bed rather than a fucking noisy party for me. I had to sleep.

"Are you ready to go, Nephalem? I'm creating a teleporting gate to the shelter, everyone must be waiting for us."Tyrael said, "Remember you need to focus on the place you want to go, or we might be transport to anywhere."I nodded to him , showing him I was ready. In fact , I just wanted a bed , a comfortable pillow , and the quilt with warmth. "No no no you need to think about the shelter, the party, everyone's waiting , you cannot……" Two voices battled inside my mind and I felt harder and harder to control my body . Too tired. Then, I stepped into the gate slowly.

I needed some rest.

"What is this place ?It is not the shelter!"Tyrael said impatiently. I glanced the surroundings, it should be a street in Westmarch , only very few street lights stood nearby, the building in front of us had a brand called "Frank's Inn". I thought it was the place I wanted to go, a comfortable room for me to have a good sleep. "Whether you want to follow me or not, I want to stay here for at least tonight, I am too tired to go to the shelter. You can go alone and leave me here." I asked Tyrael to go. "No, Eirena would be mad if I went back alone. You are exhausted, and it was not safe for you to stay here by yourself. I have to protect you……" Ishook my head, showing him I was impatient, "You are trying my patience, Tyrael, do you know why many people dislike you? You never consider your words, and you are always a idiot knowing nothing about the others' feeling!" He looked at me, his expression was not angry but as if he were begging. "I'm sorry, Nephalem……"

What happened next was totally beyond my expectation.

He swiftly gave me a princess' hug, it was so sudden that I had no time to resist. "What the hell—help! Get off me, I don't……"I was yelling , dropped my pack. When I found he was taking me to the inn , I calmed down a little, perhaps it was because of his hug. He whispered to me, telling me to be quiet, using his strange clothes to cover my body, for my pale skin would be very frightening for most people.

I looked at the surroundings through the chink of the clothes covering my face, a hearth, still burning, a table and three chairs nearby. I noticed the innkeeper was watching us surprisingly, it must be embarrassing for us to get a room in such strange appearance. "Well, sir, you want a room?"the innkeeper with a mustache asked Tyrael. "Yeah, exactly, one room for both." He replied. "We only have one room left , and here's your key, room 202." Tyrael knew it was hard for him to pick up the key while he was holding me with both hands. "Would you please lead us to the room and bring in the pack outside?"He asked. "Sure , sure thing."The man replied and stepped outside. "Who are you people? What on earth is inside this pack?"He asked , perhaps he was shocked to see my weapons and armors. Tyrael placed me on the chair, made a awkward smile, explain to him we are just drama players and these are props. I nearly burst into laughter when I heard him telling a white lie.

When we finally arrived at the room, Tyrael asked him about the shelter and the celebration. "It was already over sir , most people returned their home, it was nearly 12 o'clock!" When he was about to close the door , he stopped for a while, eyes widely opened, "Does she have some kind of illness? Your partner seem to be really pale." Perhaps he had noticed my uncovered feet. "Well, we were drama players and she painted herself white for the character." Tyrael smiled awkwardly and explained it. "Ok then, good night sir and madam."The innkeeper closed the door.

"Let me go." I ordered. So he did. I looked at him with an assorted emotions, happy, anger, embarrassing……and grinned finally. "You are not an idiot sometimes."I said, looking around only to find one bed, "The bed is mine. I know you had tasted my body tonight but that doesn't mean I am willing to share the bed." I stripped off my blouse and trousers swiftly, showing him my naked body shamelessly, teasing him, "A pity, this could be the last stripping show for you tonight, Sorry I don't want to do the game again, but I enjoy nude sleep."He smiled and sat in a chair nearby, "As you wish my lady." As I was climbing up the bed, covering the quilt over my naked body, he turned off the oil light.

_—————————————————_

Author's note : This is the first chapter of my first fanfic, and please contact me a or leave me a reply. I really want to make some pen pals from all over the world through this way : ).

You can leave me a reply, or you can directly send me an email.


	2. chapter2

Chapter2

Everything went dark now.

I felt my mind in a haze, perhaps I was dreaming. Everything near me shifted and changed, perhaps I was simply too tired.

I was sitting on a chair, completely nude. I glanced at the surroundings, it was like a dungeon. There were torches on the stone pillars, the walls had a bizarre reddish color, which made me a bit nervous. In the central of the dungeon, was an altar with candles surrounding it, it seemed to be something or someone was lying on it. I stood up, when my arm hit something nearby. A shelf, but when I came closer to see it, it had many torture devices, which looked like the ones I saw in New Tristram's Old Cathedral. "I should run."I thought. When I was just about to go, two arms came from behind crossed before my waist, and I felt someone's clothes touched my naked back. "Hello, sister, long time no see!"Leah's voice came from behind, I quickly turned my head towards her, it was Leah and she was smiling at me. "Hi. Leah, where……"I stuttered for I was afraid of everything here. Her voice should have been soft and considerate, but I sensed something wrong within it, something I was afraid of. "You don't need to feel any pressure. I knew you are a fearless necromancer who defeated so many enemies of human. Don't you trust me?" She freed her arms, and began to walk around me. It was uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, the torches turned much brighter than before, the dungeon became much brighter , the reddish walls seemed to be burning, as if everything were on fire. I looked at Leah, she was taking off her clothes, throwing them to the ground carelessly. She was still as charming as the first time I saw her. "Don't look at me, Sister, look at the altar, that's the gift I've prepared just for you." She stated , word after word, mercilessly. I took a deep breath and turned to look at the altar. I covered my mouth with both hands when I was completely shocked to what I had seen. It was Eirena, whose clothes had been stripped off already. Mouth stuffed, limbs been tightly tied by chains, legs widely spread, Eirena was so scared that tears had left many stains on her cute face. "What is this all about? Explain yourself Leah." I tried to maintain calm, and asked her seriously. "Oh don't be so serious sister, this bitch need to be tortured and punished. Don't you remember what she had done to you in that graveyard, you have to return the favor. This shameless slave is totally at our mercy now, don't you want to have a try?" She said cruelly. But I had nothing to refute her words, she was telling the truth, I hated what Eirena had done that night in that graveyard when I was having my own fun. I felt dizzy. Leah seemed to be insane and cruel.

"Let me show you how this is done."Leah shoved me to a nearby chair, and I felt I was restrained when my buttocks hit the seat. "Stop it right now! Leah, let me go!" I felt extremely scared, "Leah please, I'm begging you to stop, please!" I felt weak and frenzy, when I heard Leah's shrill laughter. She took a whip, climbing up the altar, she stopped laughing and looked into Eirena's eyes. She stood still for a moment, staring at the poor restrained girl , like an executioner. Eirena was so scared that she closed her eyes. I felt my heart beating wildly , I wanted to look away from the sick scene in front of me, but something was forcing me to watch it. Leah gave me a weird smile, and she began to whip.

Whip, whip, whip,whip.

I watched this "Leah" torturing Eirena with no mercy. I felt my heart bleeding when I watched Eirena trying her best to avoid her whips. With her mouth stuffed , she was unable to cry for agony. "Stop Leah. Please , Stop!!!" I could no longer this crime happening right in front of me. But Leah continued to whip, even more furiously. I felt desperate when there were more and more bloodstain on Eirena's body……

Leah finally stopped , and removed the stuff over Eirena's mouth. "Ahhhhh! Ahh!" Eirena howled in pain and began to breath heavily. Leah said nothing and dropped the bloody whip on the ground. She walked towards me, saying, "Sister, hope you enjoy the show. Now it was your turn to give me your performance." I was shaking, my eyes shifted from Eirena to Leah. Leah's voice was still very soft and gentle. Again, she said, "Let me get this meat tender for you." She took a bottle of gruesome liquid and forced Eirena to finish it, then she gave me a piece of metal with the shape of a penis. "You know what to do now, right? What she had drunk would made her a horny bitch soon, so took this chance , sister."She kissed me on the cheek. I felt I was forced to do so , but I felt I had nearly no control over my mind and body, I had to perform it for Leah.

I turned to look at the poor , tied up girl on the altar, I hesitated for a while. "What are you waiting for, sister, don't you like this toy?"Leah asked me, curiously. "No, I think it is already enough, Leah, I don't understand……" I shook my head. "Then perhaps I should get you tender, too." She suddenly grabbed my neck, forcing me to kiss her. She was so strong that I couldn't push her away, I felt something invaded my brain, forcing me to accept it. I heard her voice echoed in my mind like a curse, "give in sister" "it will be fun". Her kiss was really strong that I felt I was harder and harder to breathe normally. Bizarre and sick thoughts entered every corner of my mind, and I had little will to fight them.

She broke the kiss almost mercifully, eyes staring at me. I no longer felt guilty inside my heart, perhaps Leah had washed my brain, or she had used other kinds of dark magic. "I knew you would never refuse my requests, sister." She said cheerfully like an innocent child, hugging me tightly, face buried between my breasts. The feeling was wonderful, so good, beyond description.

I climbed up the altar, it was bloody but I felt nearly no sympathy for Eirena beneath me. She had stopped crying in pain and began to moan after drinking that liquid. I knelt down , straddled, put that sex toy aside. I caressed her skin, it had many bloodstains on it but I didn't care at all. Instead , I heard Leah's voice, "Sister, have you ever tasted human's blood? Perhaps it worth a try!" Blood, I noticed the bloodstains on her body. Then, I spared no effort licking every inch of her body, I tasted her blood, sweet, easy for me to grow addicted to it. I collected as much blood as I could , I applied some of them to my pale body, as if it would made my skin less pale. To my surprise, Eirena was rather excited about it, she was filled with wild joy. Her moans became louder , she was eager for my touch. I found more blood leaking out of her body through the cuts made by Leah, this might be Lethal for her if we had sex this time, bad I felt someone urging me to fuck her, or more exactly , rape her, the sound seemed to be almighty and I had no chance against it. I had to continue.

"Yes , my mistress, please , lick me, please!"Eirena uttered these words shamelessly. I was licking her entrance and felt a bit uncomfortable on hearing this. Her body shivered helplessly. Eirena had been turned into a whore within several minutes. I had no idea what I was doing here, what I was sure about was that I loved the taste of Eirena and I wanted to make her cum. Soon, I put that "penis" all the way down her tunnel making her cry like a bitch. She was really tight, even tighter than me. At one point she began to howl really loudly and I knew she was no longer a virgin anymore. A perverted sense of pleasure took over me as I began to put it in and out , in and out…… While I was busy playing my naked doll, Leah's cracked laughter came nearby. Her laughter, mixed with Eirena's shameless moan, brought the worst thoughts out of my mind.

"Now, Eirena—no, my slave, you are not allowed to reach your climax without my permission. Now you have to please me."I slapped at her face, and made myself closer to her, straddled over her head, " Lick, with your dirty tongue, if you cannot satisfy me, your tongue will be mine. Is that clear ?!" "Yes mistress, yes. I will do." She said in a weak voice. "Leah, could you give me a hand , help me fuck her with that toy." Leah nodded and climbed up the altar. "A knife, sister, I don't think this little bitch would put up with it."She said and handed me a razor-sharp dagger. "Hahaha, forget to mention that Leah will join us, slave Eirena, this is your torture, I don't care whether you enjoy it or not, but, if you dare come before me……"I made a little cut on her face, "You know what will happen. And you know how cruel I would be sometimes."

"I can wait no longer, sister, can we just begin?" Leah said, almost impatiently. "Yeah , start."

Eirena treated me as well as she could, with her tongue stirring my private part, waves of pleasure washed my body. I dropped the knife nearby, moaning, hands caressing my breasts. "You are about to lose, sister, should I go roughly? I really want to see her expression when we cut her tongue off."Leah, suggested. I nodded in reply. I made my nails cut deeply into my skin, usually , pain would alleviate lust, but this time it only made the situation worse. And I felt I was so close, Eirena's tongue was so "persuasive". She licked swiftly, thrusting as deeper as she could.

"Ah , damn, ahhhhh, Leah, I'm coming ,ahhhhh" I cried, my climax happened so quickly, while Eirena's tongue was still pleasing me. The climax itself was very enjoyable, however, I felt not happy this time. I looked at Eirena's innocent face furiously. But I knew, she was also close to it.

"Ahhhhh!"Eirena reached her climax, crying frantically. I watched Leah took the "penis" out and swallowed Eirena's juice which had a scent of blood. I was so horny now, and what's more, I felt thirsty, not thirsty for water but thirsty for blood. Red blood , I want more! I noticed Leah holding that knife in her right hand, I grabbed it without hesitation. I wanted to cut Eirena's throat and taste her warm blood while she was still breathing. She fell asleep after her climax, and her death would be swift without too much pain……

NO. I cannot do it. I felt my mind struggling. Holding the knife, I made a hard choice. I felt two voices battling inside my mind, I was trying to free myself from the black magic.

And all of a sudden, the voice disappeared and I felt I returned to normal again. Leah stared at me with curiosity, and she seemed to be a bit impatient. "You are stubborn, sister, I know.", she said slowly, grabbed my right arm, showing me to follow her. "Leah, I think we have to quit it. I'm tired, and I want to get dressed. Could you free her? Even it is very fun, I don't want to hurt her, I……" I asked her sincerely. She raised her left eyebrows, looked into my eyes for a while, and whispered some spell. I saw some red light glowing near Eirena, strange, I knew Leah was able to use strange magic before, but this was so strange. "Don't worry sister, she would recover from it, and my spell will alleviate her pain. Let me show you another gift."

Another gift?

"Leah, we should leave here and we need to talk, this is too strange." I shook my head, making a serious expression. "Do you know how interesting it would be to control demons, anyway, they were better than your minions." She said, ignoring my question, "Girls, come, time for you to have fun." Leah shoved me suddenly, and I felt I landed on a soft mattress, when I looked around, I nearly screamed.

Two succubuses were sitting near me.

I had seen so many succubuses before, they were demons who looked like beauties. They were dangerous creatures who enjoyed torturing their victims, they would first lure them, and make them crazy, and finally kill them mercilessly. These two succubuses had enough reasons to kill me for I had slain so many demons of the same kind of them, and most demons would take any chance they could find to fulfill their revenge. I closed my eyes, feeling scared. I knew I would be killed one day, but not this way. I didn't want to become a succubus's mindless slave before they finally took my life. I didn't want to die!

"Hello, my dear Nephalem."The succubus sitting on my left side greeted me in a gentle voice, she had brown hair, her eyes were also brown, like hazelnuts. She was really beautiful, her lips were as red as fire, while her skin was as white as marble. I had to admit that she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Don't be shy, we mean no harm. Instead, we are here to reward you." The succubus sitting on the right side of me comforted me, while her hands caressed down my naked body. She had black hair, her facial features were as delicate as her partner, her black eyes, as dark as the night , making me hard to refuse. The only things they were different from human were that they had little horns and wings on their back, but in my eyes, those things only added to their beauty.

"I knew you killed my sisters before, but when you finally defeated Diablo, we were freed from the control. We are here to reward you." The succubus with black hair told me happily, "My name is Lisa, and you can call my sister Carla." The other succubus nodded at me, smiled, she began to unhook her bra, showing me her large breasts proudly. "Darling, let me give you a massage." Carla whispered, then lowered her body. She put both hands on my breasts, toying with them, especially my nipples, licking them, leaving much fluid on them. I began to moan almost instantly, the feeling was so wonderful. "Ah, that's good, ah!"I groaned in pleasure as Carla used her teeth to bite my nipples, it was neither too much pain nor too much gentle, it was just perfect. "You are really easy to be aroused, darling, it was just the beginning."Lisa giggled, as her right hand searching for my sacred area. Lisa's fingers were skillful, the succubus knew how to please me, she would make me enjoy the pleasure as much as possible before I cum. She stimulated me in a rhythm , not too quick not to slow, which was the way I enjoyed most.

"Relax, Nephalem, if you come too quickly, you will miss so much fun." Carla murmured to me while she was toying my breasts, then she stuck out her long tongue, licking my face. "You have a very nice body, do you know?"Carla continued, " I had never kiss a necromancer before, will you allow me to do so?" "Yes, you are free to go." I almost lost my senses, I knew I should refuse the kiss from a succubus, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth, waiting for her to take care of me, however, Carla didn't do it instantly. "I don't know whether I should do it or not, I think my sisters won't agree, I mean those you killed." Carla stopped licking, and looked at me, hesitating, "I watched your minions pierced my sisters' body with sharp swords, I watched them crying in agony as you cursed them aging almost instantly, I remembered how you raise their corpse, and I saw explosions you created with them…… Blood, flesh, bones covered my body when I was fleeing desperately. I fear……"In the mean time, Lisa also stopped fingering. "I, I'm so sorry……Carla……I have no choice that time, if you and your sisters were not under the control of those demon lords, I might, spare your lives…… I really cannot figure out another way." I spoke sincerely, "I'm not a servant of angels." "But you still work for them, don't you? You do follow Tyrael's instructions, right? If he were still one member among his angel fellows, nothing terrible would happen. He was a fool to give up his wings." Lisa questioned me, "Not to mention how much pain you had suffered, physical scars would heal one day, but those in your heart only grew worse and worse if you choose to keep them, isn't it?" Her question made me feel uncomfortable, but that was the truth which I always tried to turn a blind eye to: I listened to Tyrael's orders, considering everything will be fine after Diablo's defeat, but ironically, angels caused a merciless slaughter in Westmarch. "Perhaps I'm too sensitive, sorry my dear Nephalem, I shouldn't think about those unhappy things. I just, just, couldn't figure out a better way to express my feelings. Lisa, continue."Carla shook her head. "It's alright." I nodded to her, showing her I understand her feeling.

Carla began licking my lips, gentle and slow. In return, I licked her tongue with my tongue. When both tips met with each other, a wonderful feeling hit my body. I reached out my hands to play with her breasts, her skin was as smooth as silk and she was warm, I loved that feeling. "Are you ready for this?"Carla asked, smiling. "Yes, honey. Please do whatever you want."

She took both of my arms, and pressed me under her body. Her long tongue made its way all the way down my throat. "Er……" I found I was not able to talk, but the feeling was so good. She made enough room for me to breathe. We held the kiss for a while, and Carla brought her tongue out, "Perhaps, we could made you feel even better, I guess you want something thick entering your pussy, isn't it?" I gasped in excitement, I managed to utter several words, "Yes……please……"

Lisa showed me her tail, and smirked at me without saying a word. I supported my upper body with my elbows, watching her. She grabbed her tail, making it near my pussy. She stimulated me with the tip of her tail, which made me moan loudly. Then, when I was just about to come to myself again, I watched her put it straight into my entrance without saying anything. "Ahhhhh!" I collapsed, gasping for air, it was too much for me, it was too deep and hard. When I was just about to cry in excitement, Carla, in the mean time, pressed me down. I struggled, but with both my arms and legs were restrained, I could only wriggle my body helplessly. I tried to fight, but Lisa made her work faster and faster, and her thrust became even deeper and harder. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I looked into Carla's eyes desperately, showing her I wanted to stop. She shook her head slowly ,and thrust her tongue deeper, making me harder to take air into my lungs. This was madness, I should, I should…… I found I was getting weak, I was about to faint.

Carla suddenly put her tongue out swiftly, when I was just about to lose my senses. I gasped for air and choked heavily. And, Lisa, too, took her tail out, which was covered with my juice. It took me several seconds to return to normal. Strange, the voice that was inside my mind faded again."Sorry, Nephalem, I thought you were……" "It's ok, but I have to take a break. Leah, is this what you want to see?" I said, searching for Leah. I should figure out why she was doing this to me, as I could control my body now.

Leah went closer to us, holding something in her hands, but I couldn't see them clearly. She climbed up the bed, saying, "Dirty girls, look at what we have here. Dear sister, it is not over at all. Now, let's have something exciting!" "What?" I was astonished, when Leah pinned me down again. In the mean time, Carla and Lisa began to work on my body. They were busy tying me up with rope, and my limbs were soon being tied up to the edges of the bed. With my body being restrained tightly, Leah took another tool, it was a fine golden chain, which had two clamps on both ends. Leah giggled at me, "You know what it is for, don't you? You should thank me, for I won't stick a ball or something similar in your mouth like that poor bitch Eirena." "Leah, I……"I was just about to speak, when Leah made both clamps attached to my nipples suddenly. "Ahhhh!" I screamed helplessly as the sting shook my body, "Please stop, Leah, I could bear no longer, really." "No, you could."She said peacefully, and pulled the chain swiftly and mercilessly, sending me another wave of agony. I cried in pain almost instantly. Leah watched me with blank face. "Ah, stop, Leah……Leah", I felt exhausted and scared, I was begging for her mercy. "No." She whispered to my ear, and pulled it again, as if she were testing my body's limit, "You've enjoyed so much fun before, and I'm here to have my own fun. It's a fair deal. I don't care whether you are enjoying it or not. All I care is whether I'm enjoying it." I almost burst into tears as I heard such words, she was insane! But her craziness was not over, "Carla, Lisa, get something more, the show is just about to start. And I will show you how horny human could become." She then put a collar around my neck. I felt I was being humiliated, but I could do nothing to protect my dignity. She gripped the chain attached to my collar, as if I had become her pet. "You are my plaything, now. You have to follow my orders from now on."She stared into my eyes, like a predator staring at its prey. Something terrible happened later, the color of her eyes turned from brown into red. And I felt I was being controlled again, a voice inside my mind forcing me to obey her.

"Yes, Mistress Leah. I'm all yours." I answered to her. She nodded, "An obedient sex slave, we'll test if you worth further training. Now, Carla, Lisa, we can have a feast." She smirked wickedly at me, pulling the golden chain again to see me. This time, I no longer felt pain, instead , I felt I was enjoying this feeling. Carla straddled near my head, ordering me to suck her pussy. I did right away, without any hesitation. As soon as my tongue met her wet and warm flower, I felt thirsty. People say that once you suck a succubus's pussy, you would be her plaything forever. I knew this saying, however, I ignored it and sucked her franticly. "Look at her, how wanton, how shameless, how desperate to get fucked." Leah commented, "I remembered you told me you had once told me that you had sex with three men before, now, let's see whether you could do it with three girls. And, Lisa, you should get started." "Yes, Mistress Leah, as your wish."Lisa replied. Since Carla had fixed my head with both head, I couldn't see what was happening. Then, I felt her tail inside me again! But the feeling was different, this time her tail was inside my ass! However, as I was just about to moan, Carla grabbed my hair, making my tongue stuck deep inside her vagina. "Little slut, you do not get my permission to moan, so sorry. I may let you moan like a bitch if you treat me well."

I twitched my body, I had little experience about what Lisa was doing with my body. Her thrust was cruel, and each thrust she made was deeper than the last one. I felt no pleasure, only painful. I would have passed out, but Carla's strange aroma kept me awake. Sometimes, when I was nearly fainted, she would grabbed my hair really hard, and fed me with her juice.

I didn't know how long this torture had lasted. I lost track of time. With my limbs being restrained tightly for too long, I had no strength to struggle. Also, I had stopped licking, because my tongue was stuck inside her, she was too tight for me. "You performed well, my new playmate, but don't expect any relax for you." Leah said in a teasing voice, "Carla, it's my turn now, help me treat slave Eirena's wound, there will be more training waiting for her when we returned to hell."

"What?" A terrible word crossed my mind, "Did she mention Hell?" But the voice inside my mind was much stronger than my own will. Ninety-nine percent of my brain cells only reacted to the pleasure.

Carla finally moved away, and I was able to see what was happening. Leah was straddling over my belly, watching me hungrily. "I've been dreamed of raping you," She pressed on my breasts heavily, toying with them, and pulled the golden chain again, "Look at you, poor little thing. You must have been dreaming about been raped by me, don't you?" I nodded at her, waiting for her. She smirked at me wickedly, and grabbed the thick chain attached to my collar, forcing me to witness what would happen. Lisa helped her put on a panties with a "cock", which was too big and long for me! "Hahaha, it will hurt a little, but you have to handle it!" She laughed franticly, "I had attached some lotion onto it, but, I don't mind if this will break you since you are only a toy which could be replaced."

She put it near my entrance, stimulating the nearby skin, slapping it on my body with her right hand while her left hand was pulling the golden chain. The skin color around my nipples had already turned red with her merciless torture. In the mean time, Lisa made her work faster and deeper. I kept moaning or more exactly, crying. My tears rolling down my cheeks, showing me my body had already reached its limit, but with my mind controlled by the voice, I had no other choice but to enjoy the sick pleasure.

"Ahhhhh--"I howled in pain as Leah penetrated that "cock" into me. I could feel the hard shaft making its way inside my narrow tunnel, forcing it to become wilder for her. "It's too much, I couldn't……"I cried. "Hahahaha, I think I should made it deeper, so that you would no longer have strength to talk!" She humiliated me. She did so, sending extreme pain throughout my body, with a whip in her right hand, she whipped my face again and again. "Please, Mistress Leah, I want……" "If you want me to be gentle, than you should not complain , or I would made my work rougher. Remember, bitch, I don't mind if I would break your body or even disable you."

I totally lost the track of time. When I woke up, I felt the controlling power left me.

"My performance is over, Leah." I said, trying my best to make my words clear, "Stop right now Leah, if you are doing something wrong, I have to stop you at all cost even that means I have to hurt you."I turned to stare at Leah, I found my mind took control over my body again. As she stepped backwards, I continued questioning her, "You are no longer the Leah I recognized, you have become merciless and perverted. You have used some dark magic to control me don't you? Answer me right now!" I grabbed the knife, pointing it towards her, she stepped backwards, saying, "Yes." I stepped forward, "Why? I don't understand, tell me the truth!" "It was all because of you!" She shouted. Her voice became louder and deeper. I felt scared, "Count to four , inhale , count to four ,exhale." I thought and breathed to the beat to keep me calm. "I hate you!!!"She screamed and I saw her body burning, glowing runes appeared on the ground, her form became bigger and bigger , I figured out what was going on, it was not Leah , it was Diablo!

A burst of power hit me and shoved me against the altar heavily, the strike nearly brought my guts out of my body. An extreme pain hit me when I felt my right leg was broken. I couldn't run anymore. The demon ran towards me and grabbed me in its right fist. "You really want it the hard way, necromancer? Hahaha!" It laughed madly. "You are the one who murdered Leah and her mother, you slaughtered her entire family! If you would be more clever I would treat you nicely, perhaps we could fight against that Angel of Death together! Fucking little bitch." The demon threw me to the ground, making more scars on my naked body, blood coming out of the corner of my mouth, I was so fragile. "Now, let me give you the last chance for you to survive. Kill that whore on that altar." It lowered its head, then made its voice gentle, "She had been cursed by me and won't feel a pain if you killed her. I freed her from the chains for you to make a nice posture for her—I knew you necromancers took death as an important event."

I took the knife and climbed up the altar, kneeing down besides her. Tears filled my eyes. "Eirena , answer me , I knew your magic is strong enough to make you awake from his curse. Go and tell everyone that Diablo is back, I love you, but I have to go now."I whispered to her. "This was my last battle. Leah , I'm coming for you. Tyrael, thanks for your accompany. Lyndon, hope you will find a woman that truly loves you. Kormac, never stop fighting for justice. Eirena, that's all I can do know." I thought about the people I love and care, and I noticed Eirena's eyes opened. I knew she understood what to do , when I pretend to cut her throat , she blinked away right under the demon's eyes. "Do your worst demon! We human shall fear you no longer!"It was the last words for me. I stood still, responding the Lord of Terro's charge with a sneer. I felt my spine broke, guts been smashed, my blood been sprayed everywhere. I was dead.

……

I woke up ,begin to gasp heavily, the scene of my death was really shocking for me. I glanced at the surroundings. Tyrael was still sleeping, his holy blade still glowing with light, which calmed me down a bit. I looked through the windows, it was still dark outside.

That was just a nightmare, perhaps I was simply too tired. Perhaps I could share the bed with him? He deserved a relax just like me. And I wanted someone to accompany me when I felt scared. I climbed down the bed, covering my private areas with the pillow. I opened my mouth, "Tyrael, wake up." He seemed to be unwilling to wake up, "What happened ?" "I , I made a terrible dream, I felt really scared, I'd like to sleep with you." I said, shyly. My words were childish, I knew, but I really needed him. "Well, okay." He nodded understandingly. "We could share the quilt, too."I told him as I climbed up the bed. He agreed and began to take off his clothes. "What's that for? Are you trying to tease me? Come on, I have no mood to do the game again." I giggled, perhaps he wanted to do me? "No, I'm afraid my clothes will make you feel itchy, if you don't……" He shook his head awkwardly. "Please do so. It has been a long time since the last time I shared the bed with another man. I like the feeling."

He crawled into bed, covered his body with the quilt, but he still left space between us. "Come closer, don't be shy." I told him, for I was really fond of his body, "If you don't move closer, perhaps you would drop off the bed because this bed is too small for us." He grunted , but he did so, "Well Nephalem, you win." "Make you as closer to me as you can, and bury your face in my breasts, because the entire pillow is mine, but you can rest your head there."I demanded him, naughtily. He hesitated for a second but soon I felt my nipples touched his skin. "Now put your hands on my body, imagine you are hugging me." He looked into my eyes, "It's not polite to do so…" "Shut up. You gonna make me kick you off the bed?" I warned him , pretending I were unhappy. "Ok." As his hands touched my nude body, a wave of pleasure and warmth hit me, I had to admit he was a man who would made me feel safe. "There's a good boy, now sleep." I kissed him on the forehead, a good night kiss for him.

It would be the night I would never forget in my life.

———————————————————Author's note: It really takes me a long time to finish this chapter, hope you enjoy it! And I'm looking forward to your reply! Click my icon and you will find my email there. : )


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3

When I finally woke up in the morning, I found he was gone. He usually got up earlier than most of us, perhaps he was having breakfast right now. I stretched my body, yawned and climbed down the bed unwillingly. I picked up my mirror, putting my hair in order. Then I took everything out of the pack and put on the black robe. I wanted to take a bath. When I realized that my skin color would be frightening for most people, and I didn't want the others' to recognize me which would made me feel embarrassed because I preferred to keep a low profile. In that case, I wore my boots and lowered my hood. "That's all right , you just need to feel you are an ordinary woman just like the others." I walked down the corridor , listening to people's words, some of them feel excited about Malthael's death, some of them feel it was a pity that they didn't see the heroine last night in the shelter. I knew they held a splendid celebration yesterday. "Perhaps I should enjoy the celebration last night , rather than having sex." I smirked when I thought about it, in the mean time, my memories of last night rushed into me. "Hey, watch where you're going lady, you nearly knocked down my boy!" I felt my left shin hit something when I heard a woman's voice, which brought me to reality. I saw a boy near me, his clear eyes peering at my face curiously. His mother marched up to me swiftly. "Mommy, I think we have met this big sister before. She saved us." The boy turned around, speaking to his mother. "What?"The middle-aged woman came closer with a doubtful expression, but she quickly covered her mouth with both hands, "Oh by the gods, you are here!"She hugged me, tears running down her cheeks. "You don't know how much little Tommy and I own you. His father passed away many years ago and Tommy is my only child." She whimpered for a while, holding my body tightly, "Sorry for my rudeness. My dear lady.""It's my pleasure to help the others. And don't you tell the others I'm here, ok?"I calmed her down. She nodded and wiped away her tears. "May I ask you some questions? I want to take a bath."I asked her. "Yeah, the bathhouse all the way down the corridor and you need to find the door which has the same number as your room number." She pointed the way and gave me a big smile. Ithanked her and I felt someone pulling my robe. "Sister, can I invite you to our home, my mom can make very tasty dishes for you." The boy asked me sincerely. "Well ," I squatted down and said, trying to make my voice as gentle as possible, "When sister had defeated all those bad eggs, I promise , I will come to your lovely home.""Thank you, sister!"He was certainly cheered up by my words, he took his mother's hand, jumping for joy. Iwatched them walking away for a while and then I began walking towards the bathhouse.

Judging from the woman's words, I didn't need to be afraid if my appearance would scare someone else for each room was separated. I walked into the bathhouse, through the steam, I finally found room 202. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes , pulling the door slowly, imaging a big bathtub with warm water and…… Tyrael! I nearly fell backwards when I opened my eyes only to find a naked man in the bathtub and he was sleeping! I closed the door and turned to gaze at him angrily. "Oh my god, did he do this on purpose?" I thought to myself. No matter he did this on purpose or not , I'd like to give him a little punishment for his behavior. An idea came into my mind.

I stripped my robe off, tossing it away. I tried the temperature of water, good. I stepped into the bathtub, which was big enough for both of us. I peered at him, especially paying attention to his member in the water. "Well, let your friend take care of you." I thought, trying my best to hold back my laughter. "Tyrael, you should let the lady to take a bath first. Since you just sit around and doing nothing here, I'd like to teach you some manner." Iwhispered, assuming he were listening, "You are trying to sleep to run away from your punishment, how stupid , the show is just about to start."

I put my legs on the edge of both sides of the bathtub, leaning back on the tub wall opposite him. "You like watching me doing this, don't you?" I said teasingly. Then, I toyed both breasts with my hands like what I had done last night. I admired his body anyway, at least physically. "Whoa, I almost forget your punishment, however, perhaps we can make this case win-win. I want some body lotion, and you need to get it for me, more exactly, produce it for me. hehehe" I smirked, seeing his sleepy face, "Well you said nothing so I guess it's a deal? Since I have treated you with my hands, my mouth and my most sacred part, now I could only treat you with my feet this time."

"Should I make it rough or should I make it gentle?" Iwas thinking about it, since I had little experience about what I was doing right now. Feeling nervous, I felt uncertain whether I should continue or not. Looking at his naked form should have bring me ecstasy , but this time, no. I immersed my body below the warm water, Ishould just enjoy the bath, "Throw those pervert thoughts away, stop behaving like you are addicted to having sex."I knew I was not good at self-controlling but I needed to be a good girl this time. When I was stretching my legs, my toes touched his member. "Oh damn I like that feeling. Perhaps just toying it for I while is ok." It was just too excited for me to think about toying a man with my feet.

Just several minutes ago, I behaved like a well-mannered woman who replied to a boy's naïve request patiently, while now I was like a totally different person. Ipondered for a while, trying my best to fight against my primal lust. "You have crossed the line for one time, you shouldn't make the same mistake again, how will the people you saved regard you when they spot your dirty behaviors? Have you gone mad already?" I felt guilty when these questions came into my mind. I had to stop considering those inappropriate behavior. Closing my eyes, feeling the water embracing me, I subsided. With a grin on my face , I smelled the sweet scent in the air, some kind of shampoo , or some kind of perfume? Iguessed that many other couples had enjoyed their bath together right here, but I was not one among them. With so much burden on my shoulders, I had no idea about what kind man would fall in love with me. What's more, I had little time and strength to raise a child, and what if I was barren. These thoughts made me tremble nervously and helplessly. The scent was still the same, while I no longer felt comfortable about it, and the water was still warm but my skin could only sense chilly. The ordinary people, how I tried to become one of them and live a normal life like them, but I knew I would fail in the end, which was not only because of my appearance but also my eternal duty to keep the balance, I knew that sounds like a noble task but I would get bored to it or even lose my life for it one day , perhaps tomorrow a demon would hunt me down or on the contrary I would be the one who dig their graves. I wondered what would happen if Ichose not to become a necromancer, perhaps I would ended up being a farmer, a teacher, or an ordinary housewife teaching her children what to do and what not to do.

I didn't know how long my mind had been wandering, but when I opened my eyes to witness the surroundings, I knew it's time for me to face the reality. I took a bailer, scooped the water and poured them down my hair. Again, I poured another bailer of water down my head, Isavoured each water streams running down my hair for Ididn't have many chance to wash my hair like this. Iknew most people didn't appreciate my hair, but Icleaned them anyway. When I finished, I put the bailer away, leaving it floating on the water like a little boat in the middle of a lake. I tried my best to avoid waking him up, with my right foot touched the wet ground and my hands grabbed the edge firmly, I slowly moved my left leg out of the bathtub. I turned back to check whether he was still sleeping several times when I was putting on my robe. Luckily, he was still sleeping soundly. I relaxed for a while, holding my boots and a towel in my hands. Inudged the door slightly , making it as quiet as possible. When I was just about to leave, I heard someone coughing.

Tyrael was coughing, and apparently he would awake now. "On gosh, what can I do now?" My mind went blank for a while, "Should I run away?" And all I could do this time was standing clumsily, staring at him. When he stopped coughing and began stretching his arms to relax, his eyes glanced at me and his expression turned to be very embarrassed. His legs kicked aimlessly in the water, trying to hide his member while I could do nothing else but to keep looking at him for no reason. His arms crossed before his chest, just like what I had done last night when Eirena found me enjoying my own pleasure. To watch somebody covering his naked body in a hurry was a lot of fun but I couldn't even force a smile this time. With a slight thud, my towel and boots dropped to the ground but as if I had been frozen, I didn't even attempt to pick them up.

"Nephalem. Did I scared you ?" It was the former angel who broke the silence first, and he returned his normal status. Until then I couldn't merely pick up my belongings, let alone saying "sorry" to him. "No, of course, and I think I am the one to blame. I will leave right away. Sorry Tyrael." I picked them up and was about to go. "It's ok, it's ok, Tell me , Nephalem, what happened exactly, I couldn't remember what happenedbefore, perhaps I fell asleep in the bathtub." He told me, in a very calm voice. I explained to him that I just came in and cleaned my body, of course I didn't tell him about my silly thought of "punishment".

"Well, I'm sorry Nephalem that I should let you take a bath first. I always fell asleep during a bath, especially in a bathtub. I remembered I slept in a bathtub in Bastin Fortress during our battle against Az'modan." He explained with guilty, "So could you just watch me finish this time and we'll go for breakfast, that's alright?""What?" I couldn't help laughing when I heard this little secret about him, "Well, ok. You are really strange, Iheard only little babies would fall asleep during a bath. I'll be watching you finish your bath." I sat on a nearby chair, putting my belongings nearby, looked at him curiously. To watch a man cleaning himself, that's really bizarre, but it also could be a rare feast for my eyes. I had persuaded myself not to think of those dirty behaviors , but now I felt uncertain. "He asked for it. I don't need to feel guilty if I did something crazy with him. It was he who seduced me to do so, although he didn't me to do so. How could I overcome my primal lust in such situation?"I thought, finding excuse for myself, "Anyway what I did yesterday was sacrilege, if someone would call it that way, I didn't mind if I would do so again because somehow , I was really fond of doing such little pervert thing." With my eyes peering him carefully, I tried to stay calm, but I felt the burning lust retook the control of my body. A wicked smile formed on my face, although Ihad had sex just last night, but I found I had already grew addicted to it or more exactly it was because his body was too attractive for me. What were inside my mind was erotica scenes now. "Jump into the bathtub, and treat him like a frantic bitch…Put it inside…in and out…"As if a succubus was giving instructions to me. Sweat rolling down my back, I put one finger near my lips , imagining that I were sucking his rock-hard shaft. I had seen many naked men before, but no one was like him, his dark-colored skin, his muscular body, his eyes as sharp as his holy blade, what's more , he was a wingless angel which no title could compare. He was just , perfect. And he was the man who saved me from my silly act of suicide. What he meant to me was more than an ordinary sex partner, but something more, a lover?

A lover?

A sudden sense of guilty crossed my mind, he considered me a friend , a comrade , a heroine but what rooted deeply inside my heart was those dirty and sick thoughts. What kind of people had I become? The lust within my heart was alleviated a bit. I thought about leaving this room at once to stop imagining him fucking me in a bathtub, but that could be rude if I simply left without fulfilling my promise to watch him finish washing or he would easily went asleep in the bathtub. I tried to figure out a way to fight against my lust. I remembered Kormac once told me pain could be a key to reduce lust, and he described how his once companions whipped those recruits, but there were no whips and I couldn't ask Tyrael to lash me--he wouldn't agree to do so. I curledmy fingers, making a fist, nails cutting into my skin, then, I gritted my teeth really really hard that I felt Imight hurt my teeth. I felt uncomfortable and closed my eyes for a while, threw away those bloody thoughts. It did worked. Then I began considering about Eirena, how should I reply to her after we left this hotel, to tell her that both Tyrael and I were lost? Or to tell her that I had sex with someone? Both options were not good enough. Perhaps I could ask Lydon for some tricks? I knew he was good at talking and telling lies. Of course I couldn't tell Kormac the truth, for he would go mad if I told him what had I done.

"Nephalem, well, perhaps I can use some help here?" He asked, which brought me to reality almost instantly. "What?" I narrowed my eyes and replied. "I'm afraid that it was not easy for me to clean my back, could you, could you give me a hand?" He smiled shyly, but sincerely. "Ok." I agreed without hesitation, I didn't know why I would reply so quickly. I took a towel in my hand and stepped towards him. "You are still quite clumsy sometimes, do you know? There are so many daily chores you need to learn." I put a chair nearby and sat next to the bathtub. As I was helping washing his back, I commented, "Tyrael, you are such a lucky guy. You had a priestess treated your member last night, and right now you are enjoying her cleaning your body. Don't you think you should thank me?"I took the bailer and poured water down his back, expecting his answer. "Well, thank you, Nephalem. I have to admit that I had a lot of pleasure last night. But I am wondering about what to say when we meet our friends and people who are waiting for us." He responded, in a worried voice, turning to look at me. I stopped my work for a while, pouting my mouth, "That's the same problem I am considering now. Eirena must be mad at us. I had made a totally wrong decision last night and I couldn't make up for it. I don't even dare to imagine what happened in the shelter while we were absent." "But we have to know what happened exactly." He replied firmly. I nodded and continued my work, "There were so much dirt on your skin, should I made my work roughly? I don't like untidy person." "Well, please do so, but I think I was dirtier last night, why didn't you tell me……" "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it right now, you know how horny Icould become, don't you? To tell the truth, I was wondering about erotic scenes…… however, I was strong-willed today and I managed not to do so. But if you dare to tease me by showing your member to me, Iwould treat you mercilessly, like bringing you to an edge and make you begging and crying for my mercy." I made my words harshly, I knew he couldn't have been teasing me, but I had to talk this way. "Of course, Nephalem, I'm not teasing you." He said in a low voice, like a guilty child.

I threw the towel into the water when I finished my work, "It's finished, and I need to get dressed, wait for me at the gate." I slammed the door as I walked out of the bathroom.

Soon, we hired a carriage to take us back to the shelter. Isat in the shaking cabin, feeling nervous and uncertain. Tyrael sat on the opposite side of me, carefully holding his blade by its hilt with both hands, the sharp edge of his sword touched the floor. "What shall I say? I mean, Eirena must be mad at me, I feel regretful about what Ihad done last night, really."I viewed the streets through the window, then turned to look at me. Surprisingly he was also gazing at me, however he seemed to be relaxed and calm.

"Take it easy." He reached out his right hand, caressingmy face, "Ariel."

What?

From the first day I met with Tyrael, he had been calling me "Nephalem", sometime I wondered whether he still remember my name "Ariel".

"What did you say? Did you call my me 'Ariel'?" I was astonished to hear that. "Yes, Ariel, humans would call their friends in their name directly, right? I hope this would calm you down." He smiled, "I suggest you don't have to feel any pressure, it's alright for you to have such kind of relax. Eirena is a smart girl, and I could guarantee that she won't be so upset if you explain to her properly and sincerely. As for Kormac, perhaps you could tell him a white lie to avoid aggregating him, for he had devout religious belief. And Lyndon, at least you had generously given him a lot of money to support his poor sister-in-law, he won't be mad at you." "Guess you already have learned something about how people interact with each other," I giggled, "But humans are complex, especially woman. Lyndon and Kormac would forgive me because men are always forgetful, but Eirena wouldn't forgive easily." I sighed, shook my head lazily."Hey, come down, they are your friends, not your foes, anyway. They will understand." He patted my shoulder, giving me a comforting smile.

We got off the carriage, walking towards the shelter, both of us lowered our hood to cover our face. I noticed most tents had been removed and some refugees were busy packing their belongings. I walked through them, heading towards our tent, where we used as a temporary base to discuss our tactics. I told Tyrael to stay nearby, while I would go alone.

"Hello?" I closed the curtain behind me. Glancing the mess inside the tent, I recalled the unhappy memories about Westmarch. I could never forget how those angels extract souls from innocent people, how they forge powerful weapons by souls, how…… "Is that you, sister?" Eirena's voice interrupted my thoughts. She stood up from a corner, putting her wand away, "Where had you been to, sister? I'm so worried about you and Tyrael." "I'm alright. No need to worry about me, Eirena." I forced a smile, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you last night, I don't know how to explain myself……you, also need your privacy, that's right? I asked Lyndon about your bizarre behavior, and Iunderstand that's normal for you to do so." She uttered her words nervously, eyes avoiding my eyes as if trying her best to avoid hurting my feelings. "That's not your fault at all, Eirena. But, why do you ask Lyndon about this?" I held her hands in my palm, making my voice as soft as I could. "Well, he, he knew many tricks about woman," Her face turned red, "and I guess you had very close relationship with him, we chatted together with each other, right? Kormac is always very serious, I think it is not proper to ask him about this." "Well," I nodded thoughtfully (at least Lyndon tell her about that crazy night), "Did he explain those tricks to you particularly or roughly?" "Particularly, I even tried it on my body last night, and I ended up forgetting to search for you and Tyrael. Thanks god that I was inside the tent, alone. It feels so wonderful!" She was very excited when saying these and I knew what Lyndon had done. "I managed to quit it, but actually, actually, I did it for three or four times last night. My legs are really sore when I got up this morning…… I want to rest for a while, sister." "As a green hand, you should do it less frequently. I think Ishould share more experience with you later," I couldn't help laughing after hearing this, "Go ahead, you need some rest."

"Things went smoothly," I thought, "I should ask Lyndon what happened last night."I left the tent, and asked Tyrael to look for Kormac saying I would go search for Lyndon.

There's a very little bar near the shelter, as for a playboy like Lyndon, he was very likely to go and buy a drink there. I kept my hood low, heading towards the gate.What entered my view was Lyndon drinking with two women when I opened the door. "You know what? I used my crossbow shot down at least four demons when they were trying to tear me apart in that cursed cathedral in New Tristram." He took a mouthful of beer, and continued, "Do you know what happened in Caldieum? A ugly and cunning demon dressed up like a kid to misguide us, of course we killed him." "Did he beg for mercy when you're about to slain him?" One woman asked. "Hahaha, he uttered some words, but we killed him before he could put his curse upon us." He replied proudly. "Wow, that's so brave, do you have more story to share with us?" Another woman laughed. "Yeah, do you know that necromancer girl? She appears to be serious, right?" He giggled wickedly, "I have to admitted, she was very powerful and deadly, but, her skills of treating a man are even deadlier. Hahaha!""What, you mean?" With bug-eyed expression, both girls covered their mouth, they were certainly very shocked to hear this. I was fury about what he would say about me, so I took a sit nearby and listened. "It was a cold night in the desert. I was on guard when she came to me directly." He began, "I knew what she was dreaming about. At first I refused. But she was too persuasive, she massaged my member through my pants, and began to undress, and I saw……" I was just about to burst when Iheard such dirty comments about me, I walked towards them. However, he didn't notice me and yelled even louder, "You know what? She undresses right in front of me. I know her pale skin is very horrible, but…"Overwhelming anger took over me, I pounded the table heavily. "I'm afraid to point out that this guy is not Lyndon." I glanced at both women, "He has been in debt for years, and I suggest you leave him right now, because I'm here for debt-collection." They were astonishedhearing this, and one woman replied, "How could our hero Lyndon be a dirty man like him, I was just doubting it. Ok, madam, we'll leave."

"Lyndon, what did you say about me?"I sat opposite him, questioning him coldly, "Tell me whether you have keep our secret." "Calm down please, lady, I , I , at least Ididn't mention your name and……" He said awkwardly, making the sign of cross, "I swear, that was just for fun. I'll buy you a drink…" When he was about to call the barkeeper, I grabbed his arm to force him sit down. "Barkeeper, two mugs of beer." I called out, and put some coins on the table. "You are not telling the truth. Ithink you should be smarter but in fact you are like a fucking idiot!" I stared into his eyes. He crossed his fingers nervously, feeling uncomfortable. The barkeeper took the coins and placed two mugs of beer on the table. I took a mug and swallowed a mouthful of beer. "Are you pretending to be innocent? Well, the longer I'll be waiting for your answer, the longer you will suffer when we returned to the shelter. If you do not tell me the truth before I finish this mug……well, you will learn how pervert and cruel I can be." I came closer, whispering these words one after another to his ear. "Now, it's your last chance." I took the mug, pouring the liquid into my mouth. "Wait, we should……" He replied desperately. Ipaused for a while, "Sorry, I can't hear you and there's little beer left, I guess you are about to receive your punishment." "No, please, you will go mad if I tell you the truth!" He was begging, so ironic.

I finished a full mug of beer, smashing it on the table, making very loud sound. He watched me , shaking in fear. "Worry not, dear Lyndon, I will 'serve your member well'," I grabbed his head, forcing a kiss. "This is how your friend Ariel say goodbye." When he was surprised about this, I slapped his face really hard, yelling, "This is how your frantic bitch say goodbye!" I took his mug of beer, then splash the beer over his face. "How can you be so mean and merciless? You are such a freak, do you know?" He was aggravated, shouting at me. "Yeah, I'm such a fool to trust you in that village and even let you taste my body. Go and fuck yourself! You should have been rotten in that fucking prison, just like your fucking big brother!" I seized his collar, roaring like a wild animal, while he was staring at me with great fury. As a sophisticated man, Lyndon had never said such coarsewords to me before.

"Both of you, out!" A man shouted out in anger behind the bar counter, "It's not the place your kind of people. Get out now."I loosed my hands after hearing this. He walked through the counter, pointing at the door. I saw the other customers were all watching us. "Damn, Ishouldn't have vented my spleen on him under such circumstance." I thought. I had to leave right away, but strangely, I stood still. Lyndon's anger seemed to be alleviated a bit, he stared at me. I could tell from his eyes that his emotion was complex—sorry? Regret? Ignorance? I was not sure. I heard them taunting and abusing us, making fun of us two clumsy clowns. "Cursed bitch, take your medicine and leave!"One customer yelled scornfully, throwing something onto my face—a half-eaten apple pie. Sniffing the warm fragrance, feeling the warm syrup rolling down my pale cheek, I found a strange idea hit my mind, like a spark hit a batch of dry branches. "Her shy face was as red as apple." "She was everywhere, perhaps you just refuse to recognize this." I lowered my head, lost in thoughts, ignoring those dirty and shallow words.

Red apple, red apple, red apple……

Leah, are you still with us?

I picked up a piece of the still-warm apple pie. I chewed it slowly, enjoying the sweet taste of it until it was too small for my teeth and I had to swallow it. I rose up my head, forcing myself to return to normal. "Hahaha, look at that witch" Someone laughed at me, "Are you supposed to be innocent?" "No" I replied, trying to calm down, but actually I was very likely to loose my temper again. "Did you hear that? I know she is a bitch, perhaps this guy didn't pay her enough. Hahaha……"The man continued. Then he walked towards Lyndon, forcing him to sit down and sat near him, "As for you, may you take your slut away from us, is that ok? Or perhaps my friends and I could teach you some manner." He whispered to Lyndon, holding a knife in his hand. Lyndon made a scornful expression to him, and then turned to look at me. He talked to him slowly but eloquently, "I don't care whether you call me wanker or burglar, but don't you dare to name her as bitch or slut again, I'm warning to, for the last time." That man seemed to be rather excited hearing this, "Well you are a well-mannered gentleman, right? But I want to call her like that, and I would be more than happy to see your blood spurting from your neck." He stopped for a while, and turned to look at me, slowly, he opened his mouth, "Bit….."

Everything happened so sudden that I could tell what happened exactly. With a shrill voice, the man was pinned down, his knife stuck deep into the wooden table. Lyndon pointed at his head with a small crossbow, "If you move, then your head would become a smashed watermelon." As a veteran roger, he was as swift as a Demon Hunter.

Some customers were certainly being frightened, running for the gate. "Stop, and please return to your seat. It's a private business, and you don't need to be afraid of us.We are just teaching him some manner." I said in a casual voice, "And my servants certainly don't want any of you to leave, I love the atmosphere here." I pointed at the gate, where stood two skeleton soldiers. I picked up the rest of that apple pie, took another bite, "Worry not, he's got no arrow inside it." "Of course," Lyndon giggled at me. "I would never do so again, please, let me go!"That man struggled desperately, his small eyes were filled with fear. "I would forgive you, anyway I never enjoy killing anyone, but perhaps another friend of mine wouldn't say so."I turned to look at the others, "Prepare yourself, allow me to introduce my friend." "Who is that? Who are you people?" The barkeeper asked worriedly. I blinked at him and began to whisper a spell, I rose up my right hand, where my blood began to oozefrom my palm. "What witchcraft is this?"A woman asked. "Oh, my dear, more exactly, I'm a necromancer, and I dislike to be called as witch doctor, sorcerer or wizard. Wow, she's coming!" With a very strange sound, "she" stepped out of my body. With flesh attached to her bones but no skin covering her body, "she" was very "exposed", you could even see her intestine, liver and other apparatus. Some customers covered their mouth seeing this. "She" went towards the frightened man, squatted down, "You should never call a lady you don't know like that." "She" had the same tone as me, but a lot softer, while she was speaking, the muscle on her neck twisted. "Yes yes yes." He nodded repeatedly. "Shouldn't your parents have taught you not to play with a knife in public, I would be really ashamed if I were your mom.""I'm sorry, I promise I won't do that again, please!"He was crying for mercy. "Well, well, well. There's a good boy, I would forgive you for this time." She pated on his head, while he was so scared that he closed his eyes. "Did I scare anyone?" She glanced at the others. "Of course you did! Hahaha, not including me and Ariel."Lyndon commented, smiling even wilder. She bowed to the others, "I'm so sorry, but my mistress insists to bring me out." "You can leave us now." I ordered. "Yes my lady." "She" bowed again, and walked into my body, disappeared.

I sat down nearby, "How's that, very interesting right?" Ichewed the apple pie and commented, "Guess you guys have already known who I am." "Are you the heroine who killed the Angel of Death?" Another man asked. "Yeah, I am." I took another bite, murmured. "Oh, I feel extremely sorry of my misbehavior, your ladyship, on behalf of……" The barkeeper apologized sincerely. "Take it easy, I'm the one to apologize, I shouldn't have lose my temper in public area--But, do you have clean towel? That unmannered guy threw a pie onto my face, but the taste of it was very delicious, I like it. And could you please bring more apple pies for me, I missed my breakfast this morning, and I was a bit hungry." I replied gently. He nodded and did so. "Let go of this guy, Lyndon. Make him leave us." I told Lyndon. And he grabbed his collar rudely. "But be politely" I added. That man was completely shocked that he couldn't even say anything which meant he had no harm for us. He did so. Iturned to the barkeeper, handing over a sachet towards him, "This is all I have, my treat tonight, for everyone."He opened his eyes widely, "Thank you lady, I think this is already enough. So sorry for my rudeness." "It's alright, sir." I nodded at him, giving a naughty smile. "And, could you let your 'bodyguards'……"He whispered to me. "Well, of course, I almost forget to order them to leave." I raised my right hand, and those two skeletons disappeared. I turned to look at the others, "Bet you guys enjoyed the show!" They stunned for a while, but soon they began to cheer happily. "Wow, cheers, for our champion!"Some of them yelled, raising their mugs. Lyndon brought me a mug, filling it up with beer. I took it and drank another mouthful of beer, in return of their congratulations. "But don't call others to join this party, cause I couldn't afford more!" I laughed. All customers clapped their hands, with smile on their face.

The party was very enjoyable, which could be the best party I had experienced. Singing, dancing and drinking is always able to wipe out one's sorrow and fury. After that, I sat opposite Lyndon, saying, "Now you can tell me the truth, I promise I won't lose my temper and won't slap on your face again." I leaned forward, expecting his answer. "Ariel, I, I'm extremely sorry, I had broken the promise before, for several times, especially in bars when I was figuring topics. I admit…I ought to……" He answered, very unconfidently. "Did you mention my true name?" I sat back, leaving more room for him. After several seconds later, "No." He shook his head. "Well, did you describe our adult game thoroughly?" I leaned forward again, looking deep into his eyes. He hesitated for a while, scratching his wispy hair. "Sometimes, it depends on how much I had drunk. Well, Ariel, I don't know how can I make up for this mistake, I have no idea about what should I do after the first time I broke my promise to you about our secret. It's a matter of your reputation. I know you'd be mad, I……" I raised a finger, showing him to stop explaining, "Can't say Iforgive you, because it takes time to fill a hole. But Ithink you should tell me earlier." "But you loosed your temper before, if it had been on a private situation, I had no idea whether I could survive."He replied. "I know you would say that. But what I was quite angry about was that you kept lying while I had witnessed the truth from the beginning to the end. Touch pitch and you will be defiled. You can never solve a problem by running and hiding, no way." I made my voice as gentle as possible, but suddenly some negative thought hit me.

I must had drunk a lot of beer, but a took another sip, "Lyndon, you are no gentleman, but most of the time, I'm no lady." I continued, "You were right, you must think me like this before: Me being some kind of freak, a girl that could bring dead men to alive and her servants were terrible creatures who exists in a man's worst nightmare. I must seem ridiculous and strange." "No, Inever consider you an aberration or heretic, you are a friend of us."He shook his head, "You shouldn't drink anymore today." "But actually I was frightening." Iremoved my hood, showing him my silver hair, "A freak like me with intense desire of mating is the worst monster. You know what happened last night?" "What.""I fucked Tyrael, I masturbated right in front of him, sucking his cock like a bitch, making his member entering my body." I made a strange smile, "I was absent from celebration because of my sick lust, do you believe this?" "Are you serious?" He was absolutely astonished, wiping off sweat on his forehead. "Yeah, and I'm fucking proud of it, because I first fucked a former angel and then I slept with him. Don't you think I'm crazy?" I raised my voice a little. "You shouldn't have told me about your private life, the celebration went normally, Eirena dressed up like you, and with her magic, people didn't find anything wrong." He shook his head, "I understand your physical need. But this, I can't believe, really." He stared at me seriously, "I should not criticize you, I know you need some rest after all that had happened in Westmarch. But I have never expected something like this." "So what, you feel I'm not so loyal? Or you just want me to do the same thing with you again? Idefinitely know what kind of people you are. Oh, did Imention that I slept with him last night?" I took another sup of beer, feeling dizzy. "You should quit such behavior. And I'm afraid there's something wrong with you." He pointed at me. "Ha, you see, you are now criticizing me, however, Mr. Lyndon, I won't listen even a word about your words." I grunted, "Guess we have to leave, I want to talk to Kormac, tell him how those guys bully me."

Feeling the sky and earth spinning round, I stepped out of the bar. "Need any help?"Lyndon asked. "No, I'm not that drunken……" I murmured, feeling I was walking on cotton. In a split second I felt I almost lost my balance, but a firm hand grabbed me by my shoulder before Iwould fall.

"Lyndon, you should not make her drink too much."Kormac criticized Lyndon directly, "Ariel, where had you been to last night?" I sobered up a bit after hearing his words, "The teleportation went wrong and, me and Tyrael, we… managed to come back." I forced a smile. "Well, let's hope it's not a story you made up because the beer you had drunk."He looked at me, "I have a very bad feeling about this, Ariel, it's not your lifestyle, I think you necromancer are ascetic." "Calm down, Kormac, Igirl needs her own fun sometimes, guess you have your own business right now." I shook my head, still smiling wildly. "Yes, a general of Westmarch told me to meet with him today, and he said he had a gift for me, perhaps a medal. Anyway, it's a soldier's honor." He nodded, "Hey, Lyndon, took her back to the shelter, but if this happened again, I won't go easy on you. The bar in Westmarch can be a dangerous place for young woman, especially like her, drunken." "I told her not to do so, but she insist……"The roger explained but he stopped after once he noticed the former templar's glare, "Well, ok."

Kormac walked away.

"You are afraid of him, aren't you?"I commented as Lyndon supported me by holding my arm. "I don't like him, sometimes."He grunted. "But I'm now more afraid of him than you, remember what I told you in the bar. You are right, I'm a freak, and the situation went worse and worse since last night. I felt I changed almost instantly."I said. "Yeah, you do seem to be quite strange today, I mean the way you talk, and I still can't fully accept what you did last night." He said seriously, "I wonder there's more work needs to be done. Let's go back to the shelter first." I nodded.

I spent the whole afternoon resting in my tent, and when I finally woke up, the sky was already dark. "Damn, Ishouldn't drink that much, my head really aches." Ithought. I got dressed and walked out. To my surprise, they were sitting in a circle near a camp fire, and they were all looking at me. "Take a sit, Ariel, we need to talk." Tyrael looked at me, and pointed at a chair between him and Eirena. I felt uncomfortable, but Ifollowed him. Kormac sat on the opposite of me, he seemed to be upset, he put both hands on his shield which had a wolf head symbol on it , and the lower edge of the shield cut deep into the ground. Lyndon sat near him, unlike what he used to be, he was silent tonight, while he was always in high spirits. "I, I , have no idea……" I tried to be calm. "Ariel, I think you need our help this time. I discussed with Eirena and Lyndon, and from the books we kept from Cain and the library in Caldeum I think there's some curse within you." Tyrael said gently, "Malthael broke the stone, and the demons were now freed, it's always their trick to strike you when we thought everything would be fine after a great victory. And the more powerful you are the more likely they would corrupt you." I said nothing, and I felt my mind went black for a while, I imagined demonic wings broke out from my back, eyes dripping blood, skins burning with fire…… like Leah and Aidan, damn. "Your mind is wandering , Ariel sister, you need some water?" Eirena's voice brought me back to reality, and she was now holding a bottle of water in front of me. I drank some water to calm down. "Did you tell them what happened last night, Tyrael?" I asked, "I, I didn't want to mention this story again." He nodded. "And I don't want to hear this, again, I can't believe." Kormac interrupted me, he rose his head, staring at me. "I'm sorry Kormac, perhaps I'm a watery person, I know I can't make up for this mistake." I was afraid of looking at him. "Stop discussing about this, armchair templar," Lydon waved his hands, "It's her privacy Kormac, and her body is hers, not yours, and we are not inside an inquisition. Ariel , what we want to know is……" "I don't want any of you to get hurt or even risk your lives, it was my own lust to make me fall into their traps," I interrupted him,"Before their corruption went worse, the best choice for you to do is to kill me, isn't it? Or you could get me spayed and locked me up in a chamber, then I thought those demons won't choose me as their host." "How could you say that? We have triumphed so many foes of human." Eirena shook my shoulder, "Sister, I don't wantyou to become……" "Then you want me end up being another Aidan, Leoric or Leah?" I interrupted her, "Eirena, demons could never be destroyed, they would come back sooner or later, angels are also the same, they say one angel falls and another newborn angel will take his place. Now I got tired of wars, prophecy, balance……" "The problem would still be the same if you try to hide, do you know why Horadrim exists? Because without us the innocent would suffer, sometimes the threats came from hell and sometimes they came from the paradise. Ariel, it is our responsibility."Tyrael said firmly, "And you are the one of the best among us.""No, I don't believe I'm the greatest Nephalem in theworld. You could find another one. I'm not afraid of death and I'm just too tired to fight. I'm fed up!"I said, clenching my fists. "We had lost Leah and Cain, and so many good people of Horadrim. We don't want see youbecome one among them, Ariel, we never ever want you end up being another Aidan or Leah, please…"

Leah? Her name had always been echoing in my mind ever since Diablo's defeat. The best choice for me to reunite with her was death, but such selfish choice would hurt my friends…But what kind of enemy was ahead of me? I had no idea…how could I be so decadent and selfishness…Leah hates selfish person…

I quitted figuring, only to find they were all looking at me seriously, but also hopefully. "Sorry for my rudeness, I, sometimes I… you know that old saying goes 'Out of the mouth comes evil'. Well , guys, guess we have a new trouble to deal with!" "Yeah yeah yeah, that's my girl,"Lyndon blinked his right eye, showing his agreement, "Oh, oops, I mean our heroine." Kormac nodded in silence, hands holding his new shield firmly. Eirena was so excited that she ran into me and gave me a big hug, "I know you will always make the right choice, sister." Icaressed her hair, "Of course, Eirena, fear not, no enemy could stand against us, no matter they are demons," Irose up my head, looking at Tyrael, giving him a naughty smile, "Or angels." He laughed, the former angel laughed, while actually he seldom laughs.


End file.
